A journey of Good Faith
by kalimecat
Summary: This story is the direct sequel to Please don't leave me and takes place immediately following those events: After the death of Ahsoka Anakin accompanies the Chancellor on a peaceful mission hoping to gain a much needed rest
1. aftershock

**A/N Thank you so much to all those who reviewed my other story "Please don't leave me" I received so much encouragement and feedback on it that it convinced me to write the second part. It was my first fanfic and seeing the responses, favorites and story alerts always made me smile. Well anyway this next part is the sequel for those of you who wanted one. Enjoy and let me know what you think. God Bless.**

Two days after the funeral, Anakin had yet to come back to the apartment he and Padme shared. It had taken him the full two days to bring himself to empty his residence in the Temple of Ahsoka's things. It had been a hard thing to do, not that Ahsoka had so many belongings, but letting them go was just on more act in the confirmation that she was lost to him as if seeing her tiny orange body burn on a funeral pyre hadn't been enough. She had several tunics that he had folded neatly as he placed them in bins, some awards and medals she had been given, two hologames and a few holophotos that he hadn't gone through for fear that they would make him upset all over again, and a few model star fighters. Anakin had a collection, mostly crafted by hand, and he had shown his collection to his newly appointed apprentice at the time. Ahsoka really took a liking to it and thought to add to it. While he had been trying to sift through her things; he was eager to get out of the Temple so he didn't have to stay in a place that constantly reminded him of his recently cremated padawan, Bant stopped by.

Bant was middle aged, short, freckled skinned and a favorite healer in the temple. She had warm honey colored skin, but stark white hair, and white colored freckles; it was just a trait that humans from her planet had developed. Bant was Obi-wan's friend and had always been a friend to Anakin since he came to stay at the temple. She was rational, strong and sympathetic.  
>"Anakin," he heard her voice call as she knocked on the door. He hesitated before answering, but the healer used the Force and let herself in. He had just finished emptying Ahsoka's room and had moved the boxes to the near the door. "Oh good morning?" she said brightly, too brightly.<p>

"Good morning," Anakin said in a tone so low it could have passed for a growl.

"It's good to see you are up and about this morning." The petite healer replied she looked the room once over, it was cleaner than she had expected.

Anakin sighed agitatedly, he hated when people tried to have meaningless small talk "I've just been getting some of Ahsoka's things together," he said gesturing with his head to the boxes by the door. He hoped that she would take the hint that he was busy and leave.

"I see," she glanced over at the items, "You didn't do this prior to the funeral?"

"Apparently not' Anakin answered back smartly. She wasn't taking the hint. He should have known she wouldn't. She never did when he was in the Healers Wing.

"You should have," she corrected him quickly, "You should have at least done this the day of the funeral," Bant admonished and gestured her hands pointing at the spread of boxes.

"I was a little bit preoccupied," Anakin tried to keep his voice down as he spoke. He dropped down on one knee beside the box where the starship replicas were place. He picked a couple up in his hand and debated on whether or not to keep them. They were nice models and he knew that Ahsoka would have wanted him to own them, but he couldn't bring himself to accept them as a gift from one who was no longer living. After all he hadn't given her a gift. He hadn't saved her. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as he gave the mini starships and fighters glances over.

" I say that for you Anakin. It would have been easier for you to do so then."

Anakin weighed the figurines in his hands. The models were in good shape and some were even pretty rare. They would have been worth a few good credits if he took them to a trader shop, if he would chose to sell them.. He smiled thinking of the interest they had shared, but soon a frown tugged his features down as his ears and brain finally managed to catch the meaning and gravity in Bants words. "To just get rid of all traces of Ahsoka in one blow!" he spat at her as he whipped his head around and looked at her venomously. Anger welled up in him and he practically crushed the delicate miniature cruiser with his mechanical hand, but then he thought better if it and gently let it fall bac into the metal bin with the other ones. He slammed the lid shut and rose from his knees and when he turned he was standing inches from Bant, but he was towering over her. He looked own at her with intense angry eyes, but she did not flinch under his icy stare.

" You are not getting rid of all traces of the girl, Skywalker," She said with a sigh. " You built a white saber for her, did you not?" Anakin managed to nod back without screaming at her. "The her memory lives on in the halls. Her name is recorded in the archives. She is one with the Force. She had faded from this realm, but she is not gone," Bant explained with the characteristic tenderness that healers seemed to possess. "Still, you must get ride of traces that keep you attached. You must let go," she instructed mildly and touched his arm with her hand. She used the Force to nudge the box of replicas closer to the door and gave a smirk as she did so.

"I was only checking to see if any of the things were mine," he lied. He sounded like a youngling lying about something so simple and petty. He remembered being in Bants class for a biology lesson many years ago. He had the datareader in his had but when Bant asked him to read the paragraph he gawked at the page. 'Aren't you on the right page, Anakin?' she had asked with a calm smile as she crossed her arms and waited for a reply. He told her he had read ahead, but that had not been the case he had been reading about a queen from Naboo.

Her reaction of rolling her eyes and tunring her back toward him was a sure sign that she was not convinced of his flimsy fibs, just as she had not been in his padawan years. "I see," she barked her voice coming out curt and sharp, "Well apparently noting belongs to you, yes?" Anakin grunted an affirmative response. "Then it is time to put these material things aside." Bant explain.

Anakin sighed and it hurt him to respond, "I know." He understood why Bant and Obi-wan got along so well. They were very similar, too similar. They always gave perfect answers effortlessly, Anakin found that the only answers that came naturally to him were the ones that everyone claimed would lead him down a path that no Jedi was meant to follow.

Bant didn't dwell on the anger and guilt that she felt coming off of Anakin, honestly she was surprised that he was as calm as he was and so she didn't wish to wake a sleeping giant. "I came by to see if you would like to get some breakfast this morning?" she offered with a slight hint of a smile.

"Not really hungry," Anakin managed to say calmly despite the fact that her presence was becoming irritating.

"You really should eat something Anakin. It's good to eat before a physical," the healer mentioned quickly.

"Physical?" Anakin was surprised by this he had no scheduled physical his time. Bant gave a slight inclination of the head and that faint pleasant smile that she always sported remained etched on her brown face lined by white freckles as she began, "Luminara informed me of how diligently you searched for your padawan," she paused and Anakin could tell that she was thoughtful with her word choice. "She mentioned how you weren't taking the best care of yourself at that time,"

"Luminara," Anakin managed to grind her name out through gritted teeth. She thought that she could just go around and inform everyone of everything. She thought it was her place to inform the council of his reckless antics. She thought it was her place to inform the healing ward of lack of physical upkeep. Sometimes he loathed her. He was convinced that she set out to make him look incompetent and weak. He wanted to march over to her as she was probably in deep meditation in one of the mediation rooms and snatch her up from peaceful state and demand where she got the nerve thinking it was her place to request that he get seen by the healers.

It was truth he hadn't gotten much sleep in those past months. He never willfully slept his body would just collapse every now and then desperate for rest, but even that rest had been sabotaged. He had been plagued by terrible dreams of Ahsoka crying out for him. How could he sleep knowing that Ahsoka was not safe. He couldn't eat. He didn't feel hungry much of the time during their search. He was frantic to find Snips and he didn't have time to have a meal if it was going to distract him from his quest. It troubled him how everyday Luminara seemed to find time for tea and bonbons. Luminara treated their mission to rescue their poor padawans as any other mission. She was focused and driven, but was almost aloof. It wasn't fair that in her coldness she managed to leave with a living padawan. Oh yes Barriss had been scarred emotionally and physically, but she was still very much alive. While he was forced to carry the lifeless shell of what had once been his vibrant padawan back to Coruscant. Oh yes sometimes he loathed Luminara.

Just as his leg muscles flexed and he felt himself about to sprint through the temple to find her he heard Bant continue. "You are still showing some signs of fatigue," The Jedi healer mentioned while regarding the young knight scrupulously, "Obi-wan suggested I see you so you can have best convalescence regime put in place," she then offered a more sincere smile.

The words convalescence and regime were oxymoronic, Anakin thought bitterly. He thought about shoving Bant into the wall with the Force and telling her that he was prescribing his own convalescence regime which involved him getting as far away from the Temple as possible. He looked into her eyes they were violet colored but they were kind gentle eyes and he quelled his feelings releasing his anger and frustration into the Force. She was just doing as she had been requested. She merely wanted to help.

"I think with a few days rest and being away from Coruscant I'll do just find, Misstress healer," his tone was formal, but such formality was the only thing keeping him from pulling his lightsaber on her and demanding that she get out

Maybe Bant sensed the tension in Anakin's voice as he struggled to stay calm. Surely she could feel the hurt waves and the guilt that rolled off of him in floods. He wasn't doing a very good ob of shielding right now. Too many feelings and thoughts were tumbling through his weary mind. His anger at Luminara, his pain at Ahsoka's lost, annoyance with Bant, worry about his master who was worried about him, longing to get to his wife and anxious expectation to accompany the Chancellor on his goodwill cruise. Still Bant didn't bring up any of these things she merely looked over at a box Anakin had placed next to the meta bin that held the replicas. "Clothes?" Bant guessed. Anakin merely nodded and with that Bant went over and sorted through the outfits."What are you thinking of doing with these, Skywalker?" she asked hands still fingering the fine silk materials. "Some of these tunics seem as if they've been hardly warn," she continued pulling garments out and giving them the once over.

What was he thinking of doing with them? Anakin turned the question over in his mind twice. He knew what he wanted to do with them. He knew he wanted to hang them back up in the closet for Ahsoka. He wanted to pack them in a bag for her to take on their next mission. He would have loved to see her in the back of a cruiser stitching the hem of he Jedi cloak that had gotten torn in a blast, but none of those things were possibilities now,j so Anakin guessed he didn't care what became of the tunics. He expressed this as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think there are some female padawans who might be able to make good use of these. Especially, some of the lesser worn ones," Bant suggested cheerfully holding up a long skirt. Ahsoka didn't much like long skirts. Anakin thought maybe she had worn it once when they attended some negotiation banquet.

Her eagerness to take Ahsoka's clothes and put them on another was inconceivable. The clothes were just standard utility, necessary items that shouldn't be wasted in the eyes of the healer. He realized then that he did care what happened with the garments. No, he wouldn't stand to see some docile padawan walk around in clothes that were not meant for them. What if another young Torgrta got them? What if he saw the youngling in the hall and for a split second forgot that Ahsoka was dead? Then he'd call out "Hey Snips!" and the child would keep walking. He'd run to catch up with the youngling and grab here eagerly by the shoulders. The girl would turn to face him and then he'd find the eyes of some strange padanwa staring back at him. One no doubt who would lack the fighter spirit and attitude that had endeared Snips to his heart. No. He couldn't go through that. With that realized an overwhelming desire to throw something at thr healer he had intruded into his room manifested. She was still looking at Ahsoka's clothes and he knew that she hadn't said those things to be cruel, she just thought that it was best. Maybe in the economy of things it was best, but that didn't make it right.

"I'll keep that in mind," Anakin replied his voice a whisper to keep from shouting. Bant nodded seemingly satisfied.

"Well how about breakfast?" she replied back eagerly and rubbed her palms together.

" I really have some things I need to be doing… like distributing these things to the appropriate places," Anakin explained tiredly.

" You have already taken you time in doing that, I doubt one more hour will matter now," she shrugged and sort of giggled.

" Bant if it's all the same to you," Anakin began his voice elevating slightly.

"Well that's just the point Skywalker it isn't all the same to me," she retorted sharply and placed her hands on her hips. "Now I really must insist," she pointed a finger at him.

"On what grounds," he thundered while clenching his fist.

"On the grounds of being a healer," Bant offered, that didn't do much. Anakin blew breath out the side of his mouth and proceeded to walk past her, boxes in hand.

"on the grounds of being you friend," bant spoke softly, maybe too softly.. At first she thought that maybe anakin hadn't even heard her say it, but then he stopped and rested his hand on the post of the door, but didn't turn around.

" Listen Bant," his voice was intense and yet there was an air of fragility to it.

"Come Anakin, " the pretty healer spoke as she crept behind him reaching her hand up to touch his shoulder. " Come on the grounds of my being hungry, alright," she turned around to face her and let out an exasperated sigh. This was a scenario he knew very well. When he was a padawan and Obi-wan wouldn't be able to take him on all the missions he would go on and so he'd ask one of his friends Garen, Bant one time Mace Windu to look after him.

Anakin turned around to her and snorted a laugh, he was greeted with a radiant smile. "Now you mustn't be that stubborn Skywalker that you can refuse a persons simple need for food,"

"Master Healer a Jedi should be above giving into such based desires," he joked back brgrudgingly.

" Well you can lecture me about the error of my ways over the meal," she laughed and tugged on his sleeve leading him out the door.

After breakfast Bant was fairly insistent that Anakin come with her to the Healers Ward to have a physical. Despite his protest that he felt fine, he ended up there. "You've dropped a few pounds," Bant responded as she typed his new measurements into the computer system.

"Is that a problem?" Anakin asked on edge holding on to the ledge of the examination table.

"Well we can't have one of our finest young knights out there on the battlefield all skin and bones can we?" she chuckled. Anakin was hardly skin and bones. "Well I'm sure a week on that goodwill cruise will put you back at your normal weight in no time. I hear they dine very well," she went on pleasantly. "Still," she interrupted Anakin Just as he was about to get off the table and get dressed, by holding out her hand, "I think you should take a few Force grain bars,"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Bant I think I'm allergic to Force-grain bars,' Anakin said with a smirk.

"Not according to these records, Anakin and unless you want me to test all your allergies I suggest you take the bars," she said sternly. She grabbed a few out of a compartment in the examination room and passed them to him. "Also your reflexes are a little slow," she continued.

"My reflexes aren't slow!" he snapped.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker," the healer breathed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. " Your mouth reflex is in mint condition I see." The healer scolded him. "In comparison to the last time your health records were updated they are slow, but that is probably because of the great amount of stress you've been under. I think mostly what you need is rest. A few nights of uninterrupted sleep will do you good. I can give you sedative," she proposed. "Something mild to help you relax at night," she offered.

" No thanks" Anakin retorted gruffly.

"Well perhaps when you return back from the cruise we can discuss it further" Bant sighed.

"Perhaps," Anakin said under his breath while grabbing his robes and cloak and putting them back on his body. "Is their anything else Mistress Healer?" Anakin turned to her and asked.

"No Anakin I suppose not," She seemed hesitant to give that answer, but gave it none the less.

As if Bants intrusion into Anakin's solemn morning events hadn't been enough he was then bombarded by Master Windu. Who merely expressed his displeasure about the fact that Anakin was not remaining in the Temple. He insisted that before Anakin depart he look over some of the more battered cruisers. Anakin worked on them begrudgingly. One of them happened to be the cruiser he and Luminara had taken when looking for their imprisoned padawans. That worthless slow piece of junk didn't deserved to be salvaged. If only its hyperspace drive hadn't been jammed maybe they could have gotten to Ahsoka a little soon…maybe. Anakin quieted himself exhaled and left the cruiser in the condition it was. He didn't care if it was blown up. He Parted with Ahsoka's things slowly and painfully after that. He desperately wanted to get away from the temple. Get away from this work that was his duty and caused him so much pain. Of course, when his escape attempt to find solace in his wife's arm was almost complete Master Yoda found him. Yoda offered to meditate with Anakin. Anakin had no interest in meditiation and meditating with Yoda was not something that took an hour or even two, but sometimes five. It took all that was within the young night not to fall asleep as he and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order set ina very small private meditation chamber for five hours.


	2. arms of an angel

It had taken much longer than expected but he finally did make it to the high-rise apartment that he and Padme shared. He had been around several people today and none of who he had particularly wanted to see, but to be around her, the one person who he didn't have to pretend with. He didn't have to put on the façade that everything was alright when it wasn't. He loved her for that reason. When he came to her which was much later in the day she had a dinner waiting for them. She didn't ask many questions, but let him do most of the talking. He talked to her about the guilt, pain and shame that he still felt knowing his apprentice was dead. She told him how much she would miss her too. He had expressed to her how much he was anticipating going on this goodwill cruise with him.

"That's so exciting that the Chancellor asked you to accompany him on the goodwill cruise," began Padme while brushing her hair by the nightstand before they went to bed. "Not that I'm surprised," she sighed and laughed, "he thinks so highly of you Anakin," .

"At least some one does," Anakin muttered while leaning against the door post.

"Huh?" Padme turned around to face him. "I hope you are not referring to me," she said playfully pointing to herself as she put the brush down on the countertop and walked over to him with a seductive gleam in her eyes. She wrapped both arms lightly around his neck and rested her head on his chest, "I think the galaxy of you," she whispered and nuzzled deeper into his embrace. Which wasn't nearly as strong or as tight as she would have liked. His mood hadn't improved much since the funeral, not that she thought it would magically dissolve overnight, but she did miss him actually genuinely smiling at her. She hated seeing him so tense and beside himself with all the tremendous weight he placed upon his own shoulders.

He nudged her chin up looked her deep in her brown eyes and gave her an imitation of a smile. Having a Jedi for a husband meant that the thoughts that she tried to keep to herself weren't always kept that way. "No, I wasn't referring to you," he breathed and walked away from her to go and sit on his side of the bed, "Just every Jedi who I happen to run across," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Bant wanted to have breakfast."

"Bant?"

"Obi-wan's friend, she's a healer at the Temple," he explained, "I know Obi-wan probably told her to check on me. Nobody seems to think I can handle this on my own." He grumbled. "Wanted me to have a physical," he grumbled the more.

"Wait! A physical!" Padme called he voice went up a notch with worry. "Ani are you feeling ok?" she asked sweetly as she came by the side of the bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly brushing her hand aside, but secretly loving when she acted so maternal. "It's just Luminara telling people I need to be checked up on."

"I don't think you should take it that way Ani, I'm sure they are just concerned," she stressed rubbing his shoulder. "They're trying to help," she offered him a smile.

"I don't need their help," he stood up and looked her square in the eye as he declared it. He crossed pass her and went into the fresher washing his face before getting undressed. He most certainly didn't need their help. He didn't need Bant to babysit him and try to talk about everything under the sun except the fact that his apprentice had just died. Really had been murdered and he had to watch the whole horrid event unfold. He didn't need Yoda to tell him to meditate at every waking hour. He most certainly didn't need Master Windu trying to extort his mechanical gifting without ever giving a word of praise or even a thank you, no if that was what they had to offer as help he most certainly didn't need that.

When he came back out of the fresher Padme was already lying in the bed, she was wide awake though and her affectionate brown eyes beckoned him to her side.

"I think I just need to get away for awhile," he explained as he flopped down beside her.

"That's why the Chancellor's invitation comes at such an opportune time," she stated wrapping her manicured hand around the strapping muscles on his arm.

He interlaced his mechanical fingers with her smooth hand, "It'll be good for us to spend sometime together where we're not actually hiding or dodging blasters," he snickered while running his hand along her the smooth bare skin of her arm. She smiled reminiscing, but then the grin faded. "What?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, actually…actually the Chancellor didn't ask me to come," she reported. She hated to inform him of such things. He had actually seemed happy at the momentary prospect of them spending so much time together, but she hadn't been invited.

"What? That can't be true! You'd be perfect to come, Padme, you have such a genuine care about the people of the Republic and Naboo is a system that carries a lot of weight in the political circuits." Anakin explained.

"I know, but my presence was not requested." She stated abruptly. She wasn't trying to be short with her husband, but there honestly wasn't much to discuss. Rumors had circulated around the Senate months prior that the Chancellor was planning something of this nature, Senators and delegates had been lobbying and brownnosing for months trying to get an invite. They new that to be one of the chosen would ensure their political futures and help to further their own agendas with the Chancellor. She hadn't done all that. She hadn't thought that she needed to. She thought she knew where she stood with the Chancellor, but apparently she didn't stand as close as she had believed.

"Maybe it was an oversight, maybe he thought you would know that you were automatically invited," Anakin offered. Padme was looking down smoothing out the wrinkles in the bed. He nudged he chin up and looked at he with a warm hopeful grin.

Padme shuck her head. "I don't think so Anakin. There is another senator from Naboo who will be in attendance though, his name is Oshnee. He's actually the queens brother and he has been working closely with the Chancellor for sometime now. I encouraged it, trying to give him more of an opportunity to participate in representing our system,".

"You should be there Padme not …Achu," Anakin quipped

Padme playfully slapped his rock solid chest, "its Oshnee" she annunciated the syllables in his ear.

Anakin took her hand in his and raised it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm and wrist, "I could talk to the Chancellor for you," he whispered as he watched her shiver slightly.

"No, no Anakin that's Ok. I really do have work that I need to do. There are some old laws that are up for review in the senate. I'd rather be here to discuss them."

Anakin raised his eyebrow at this flimsy excuse, "Fine then. I'll stay with you." He shrugged and leaned back on his pillow folding his hands behind his head as he smugly stared up at the ceiling.

"Anakin be serious,".

"I am being serious. This is my convalescence. I'm supposed to be doing things that I find relaxing and enjoyable, remember? Being around you always relaxes me and sometimes Padme you are the only thing in this galaxy that brings me joy," he swore.

"Oh Anakin," she gasped and leaned her head against his bare chest. "You know I want us to spend this time together, but this is way too important for you to pass up. I think it will be good for you. You've already told the Chancellor you were going to attend and you have already made that known to the Jedi Council… if you went back on that,

"Indecisive a Jedi should not be," Anakin chimed in quoting master Yoda's backwards speech. "Force knows I don't need the Council thinking I'm indecisive then they'll put me on meditative retreat for so many planet rotations that I'd get dizzy," he quipped.

"See you have to go," Padme confirmed.

"I suppose you are right," he sighed.

She nuzzled deeper against his flesh and kissed his neck, "when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Anakin said through a pleased smile.

"I didn't realize," she muttered somewhat disheartened she had hoped that they would atl east be able to spend one whole day together. " Well we can have breakfast together," she offered happily.

Anakin scratched behind his ear, "Probably not, the Chancellor has prepared a meal of his delegates in the morning I think we're actually all supposed to be arriving their quite early."

"Oh," she uttered and she knew that she sounded very disappointed. She hadn't meant to sound that way

"Padme, I can stay," Anakin offered once more.

"No, your presence on that trip will be needed I am sure. Besides you just said so yourself that you needed to get away," she shrugged. "It's getting pretty late, you need to get some rest. If I would have known that you needed to be up so early I wouldn't have kept us up watching that old holonet movie," she giggled.

"I actually enjoyed it," Anakin confessed.

"Really?" Padme asked with shock. Her face lit up and she looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, it was funny," he replied. Padme smiled despite herself. He didn't laugh during the holonet special at all, perhaps he had smiled at a couple of parts.

"Anakin if you didn't like it, you don't have to pretend you did," she reminded him.

" I liked being with you," he leaned over and whispered in her ear and she felt her cheeks flush. "And I also liked the holo," She was satisfied with that answer and she snuggled in next to him. Anakin used the Force to shut off the lights in their room.

" I love it when you use the Force," she purred sleepily. He kissed her neck and before long they were sleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3 The company we keep

Early in the morning Anakin left the side of his wife. He hated pulling his body away from hers and hated having to untwine their laced fingers, but duty called. He kissed her on the cheek and she stirred slightly. They said their goodbyes but she remained in bed. He had insisted. It was very early hardly after sunrise.

In these wee hours of the morning even Coruscants never sleeping airways were a little more settled and it was easy to get his speeder over to the Senate building. He couldn't miss the Chancellors elaborate cruiser from miles away, The Imperial was its name. It was gorgeous. It glittered in the hint of light of the sun. Several of the dignitaries had servants and droids loading trunks and trunks into the storage area and Anakin wondering if they realized that the cruise was only scheduled for a week.

Anakin hopped off the speeder and was immediately greeted by Breha Organa, Senator Organa's wife, a royal woman. "Master Jedi," she called while having a servant droid hold her things. "Will you be joining us?" she asked happily.

"Yes my lady," he bowed to her.

"Splendid!" she beamed at him. "It is good to see you. I did not get to talk to you after the funeral services," she began. "They were lovely," she explained. Anakin nodded unable to say thank you. "I am sorry for your loss," Bail Organa's wife offered sincerely. She was a sweet woman, she had thanked Anakin and Obi-wan personally for their efforts and success at stopping the blockade that had been around Aldeeraan. She had thrown a wonderful banquet for them. Anakin and Obi-wan had tried politely to decline, but she had insisted so, that they conceded.

"Yes, thank you, milady," Anakin choked out. Luckily he was not forced to endure anymore such talk when her husband stepped forward.

"Breha, darling I have just had the servants put some last things into our room, won't you go see if it is to your liking," he offered to her. Anakin envied how he was able to call his wife darling and share a compartment with her publicly while he and his wife were forced to keep up the charade of a mere friendship and one that was kept at arms length at that. "Oh Anakin," he said as he approached. " I was wondering who was this dapper stranger that had stolen my wife's attention," The senator quipped.

"Oh stop it you," Lady Organa replied back and slapped her husband across the chest.

"I had heard it rumored that maybe you would be on the cruise, but now I see that it is not just vicious rumors" Organa expressed. "Shame how Senator Amidala couldn't make it though," he muttered.

"Yes, I was looking forward to seeing her," his wife chimed in.

"As was I," Anakin said truthfully. "It would be one more familiar face," he covered.

" Master Jedi you mustn't feel shy" the senators wife gasped. "Why for goodness sakes you are 'The Hero With No Fear' everyone has been practically buzzing about you being on board. Its such a treat such a treat indeed. You must sit with Bail and I tonight at dinner and regale us with an exciting tale!" she insisted grabbing Anakin's gloved hand and practically pleading.

"If you insist your ladyship I am only here to serve," he bowed to her.

"Well then it is settled,' Bail confirmed. "We'll be most pleased to be seated with you tonight Anakin. " he nodded and then escorted his wife onto the cruiser.

As they parted company Anakin walked around to the docking area of the cruiser and was checked in by one of the senate guards who would also be accompanying the barge of dignitaries. "Master Jedi, we are so happy to have you aboard the Imperial. Do you have any suggestions for how we can tighten up the security? We will be heading to some very poor systems we suspect the most of our concerns will be petty theft." The Senate Guard explained.

Just as Anakin was about to give a reply he felt bony fingers grip onto his shoulders. "None of that will be necessary Guard Arn," the cool elderly voice stated. "Master Skywalker is here as my honored guest and not as a part of your security staff," The Chancellor explained as Anakin turned to face him and the older gentlemen put on a kindly smile while patting Knight Skywalker affectionately on the back.

"Chancellor," he sighed with relief and then bowed. "You know I will not hesitate at a moments notice to make sure the Imperial is safe and secure," Anakin offered.

"Of course my boy, but that is not why I have called you to join me. Although I must admit that even nervous Taya Chu, has settled down quite a bit since I told him that you will be accompanying us on this voyage," The Chancellor snickered pointing out one of his advisers and very elderly man.

Anakin laughed as well as he watched the older gentleman wipe his sweating brow when he looked up and stared the young Jedi dead in the eye. "It is my honor to be here," Anakin stated politely.

"No Anakin the honor is mine. I think you will be very helpful to me in some of the endeavors I am attempting to accomplish here." The chancellor smiled convincingly.

The Chancellor asked Anakin to stand with him on the boarding plank while some of the straggling delegates made their way aboard. Anakin stood with the Chancellor, the head guard of the Senate and the speaker of the House. Many Senators, nobles, businessmen, and soldiers made their way up the plank to be greeted by the Chancellor. Some came with their families (even children).

"Captain Tarkin so good of you to join us aboard the Imperial," The Chancellor said politely to the esteemed military leader.

"I was most excited to get your invitation Chancellor," Tarkin said a smile just barely creasing over his thin lips. "And General Skywalker, I see even you were able to pull away from the business of this war to attend a more civilized function?" Tarkin commented inclining his head toward Anakin.

"I believe it was you Captain Tarkin that pointed out that Jedi were peacekeepers. Therefore it would seem that my business is much more suited for this peaceful ambassadorial cruise," Anakin replied without much strain.

"Hmm, quite so," Tarkin remarked nodding. "Well let us hope that this peaceful mission can help bring about a more decisive end to this war," He snorted a curt reply. "With your leave gentlemen," He stated before parting their company and heading on deck with a few of his counterparts.

"Captain Tarkin had a very one tracked mind," The Chancellor said quietly to Anakin.

"His focus is always on battle," Anakin nodded slightly chuckling.

"And you disagree with this my boy?"

"No, not at all. I think we need people like him. If the Republic is to win this war then we need people with good military minds. We need strategist who can look at a battle from a wide view," Anakin explained to the Chancellor. Who masked well his own pleasure at hearing young Skywalkers words.

Others slowly followed in entering the cruiser. One of which was Oshnee Patadu, the newly appointed Senator from Naboo. He was well dressed. He came clad in the latest Naboo fashions. He wore an impressive chain about his neck and had jeweled metals on his chest, but from the looks of it this pompous young politician had never tasted any battle that would qualify him fro such metals of honor. Of all that he flaunted the most notable were the two giggling Twi' lek girls that he sported on his arm.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" he called as he walked up the platform with the two Twi' lek females hanging on his muscular arms.

" Oshnee I see you have become well acquainted with some of the staff who will be serving us on the Imperial," The ruler of the Republic looked at the young senator and his companions with a slight curl of dissatisfaction on his face.

" I can report Chancellor, that we will be given fine care on board your vessel, sir." Oshness said while one of the girls stroked his chin and he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Did you expect the Chancellor to give you less, Senator?" The Speaker of the House uttered with annoyance.

" No, sir." Oshnee stated back loudly.

"Senator Oshnee do allow me to present Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Said the Chancellor with pride in his tone.

"Master Skywalker," the drunken young Senator managed to pry his hand from the Twi'lek female in order to shake the hand of the Jedi. "I can't believe we are just meeting now. After all you have done much in the service of Naboo. Padme…Senator Amidala has mentioned your name to me before."

"Likewise she mentioned you Senator Oshnee, she did you much honor when she spoke of you." Anakin strained not to say she made you seem much better than you appear to be. It was no wonder that when Padme spoke of the matter she leaked off waves of confusion and frustration. How could this playboy be chosen in place of his wife a woman who took her office seriously and upheld it with dignity?

"She's a charming woman," Oshnee offered with laughter while stroking the pink head-tail of one of the Twi Lek servant girls.

"Why don't you go and rest now Senator Oshnee. Breakfast will be served in only a few hours," The Chancellor explained. With that Oshnee bowed and practically toppled over it was only the two Twi'lek women who kept him from being sprawled out on the boarding platform. He got his footing back and wobbled side to side with the stewardesses on his arms. Anakin watched him with calculating eyes. For this buffoon his wife had been passed up. For that drunkard he and his wife were forced apart once more.

"Chancellor, with all due respect," Anakin began, 'I cannot see why you would prefer Senator Oshnee over Senator Amidala. I think she is much more qualified to handle matters of diplomacy."

"We have many fine diplomats coming with us my lad. Senator Amidala is a fine politician, Oshnee's appointment to this assignment is in no way intended to slight her skill." The Chancellor said through the side of his lips and he politely managed to wave and shake the hands of the others who were boarding.

"Then why…"

"Anakin, Senator Amidala is a little old fashion in her approach to policy wouldn't you say?"

"I wouldn't say all that, sir. I… I…I think she is firm in her beliefs."  
>"Hmm yes perhaps, but all beliefs need to be reexamined every now and then. Even the oldest traditions must sometimes give way to new ideas, that is the very nature of progress," The Chancellor stated wisely. "I think that Senator Oshnee will be able to provide this group with more open mindedness and less rigidity. I'm sure you are not opposed to that." Now indeed Anakin wasn't opposed to that. Perhaps if the Jedi Order were more open minded he wouldn't be forced to keep his marriage a secret. Nor would have to accept the death of his apprentice as just the will of the Force and be expected to move on from it in a matter of days and preferably hours if truth be known. "Besides," The Chancellor's voice broke through his thoughts. "Oshnee offers something very valuable that Senator Amidala does not possess."<p>

"What would that be, sir?" Anakin asked

The Palpatine turned his face toward the younger man slowly and the said, "Naboo's purse," he smiled after uttering the revealing statement.

Before Anakin even had time to process the implications of Palpatines confession He found himself being introduced to another dignitary who would be a passenger on this goodwill voyage. She was adorned in royal colors of deep purples and amethyst; lovely rings were on her fingers and belts of gold on her thin waist. Her neck lined with jewels. She smelled intoxicating like flowers from the fragrant jungles of Felucia. She wore a covering over her head, but her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail underneath the wrapping and even that ponytail could not hide her lovely mane from peaking out beneath the scarf. Her hair was straight and thick and fell to the small of her back. It was a silky smooth black color and dark as night. Her features were concealed though. He face was hidden by a veil, but her piercing green eyes would be hard to conceal even through 100 cloaks. Her eyes were greener than any Anakin had ever seen and they were shaped like crescent moons. If the eyes were any indicator of the beauty that this woman must possess than it was a pity that she was covered in so much garb Anakin thought. He immediately hushed and quieted his thoughts. He had come across many beautiful women in his time, but never would any of them compare to the loveliness that his own wife possessed.

"Chancellor," the emerald eyed beauty said as she bowed before the leader of the republic. She came with a small entourage and they did the same. Her group consisted of a few guards, one male attendant and 3 female handmaidens "it is so gracious of you to include me in this and offer me safe passage to my people." She explained gracefully her voice carrying an exotic accent.

"You are a most worthy guest my child." The Chancellor as he extended his wrinkled fingers toward her and she bowed her head toward it and took it in her hand bringing it up to touch her forehead. After she had paid him his due respect he patted her on the head as if she was much younger than Anakin had assumed she was; he introduced her to the speaker of the house and then Anakin, "Hadarah, this is Jedi Knight,"  
>"Anakin Skywalker" she finished the statement.<p>

" Why yes," The chancellor said with a please grin.

"You know me, my lady?" Anakin asked the veiled girl curiously with his eyebrow raised and his own blue eyes staring at her green ones trying to see if possibly they had come across each other at another time.

"Why of course, you are the 'Hero with No Fear' are you not?" she asked and the servant girl who was by her side started giggling. "My people may live on rocks, but we do not live under them, such news of your exploits has even reached our remote corner of the galaxy." Hadarah explained and her eyes seemed to glow with a smile.

"And who are your people, my lady?' Anakin asked.

"This is Hadarah, she is the ambassador from the Bantku Tribes," The Chancellor introduced.

"The Bantku Tribes?" Anakin repeated.

"The people who live on the asteroid belt in the outer rim," she stated proudly.

"Oh yes, you are a nomadic people are you not?" Anakin asked.

"We were." She stated with a hint of anger in her tone. "We chased the Anju," she continued. Anju, yes Anakin had heard of that species, a rare bovine like creature with thick pelts, delicious meats and valuable tusk. "They have become so scarce that our people have been forced to change their way of life." She almost growled.

"It is for systems like Hadarah's that this goodwill cruise will benefit the most," The Chancellor whispered to the Jedi.

"I came to Coruscant to plead the case of my people before the Senate and now the Senate comes with me to see our sorry plight for themselves. How ironic is that?" she snickered. "But that is not the end of the irony no, my father was very worried about me traveling to Coruscant you see I have never been this far from home, but then the Chancellor most graciously offered to return me safely to my home. My father felt a little better but he still worried on thinking that the Chancellors cruiser would be a target for pirates and Separatist, but here now I can assure him that I am safe because a Jedi is on board. And not just any Jedi, but you Anakin Skywalker," She gestured her jeweled hands with grace as she explained.

"You will get home safely Ambassador Hadarah," Anakin assured her

" Of this now I feel most assured. If you will excuse me Chancellor," she bowed once again before pressing pass him into the cruiser. She and her escorts walked slowly on to the cruiser and Anakin couldn't pull his eyes away from the long dark tresses that slipped from under her veils and scarves.

"She is a beautiful young woman Anakin," The Chancellor mentioned as he saw how the young Jedi's eyes were still following her.

Anakin felt his face flush and he was sure it was turning an even deeper shade of red for the embarrassment that he felt at his intrigue being so plain to the Chancellor. He simply replied back in an accent that imitated Hadarah's "Of this now I feel most assured." The Chancellor patted him on the back as they finally boarded the Imperial


	4. dirty dancing

_Chapter 4_

The cruiser was soon well on its way pulling out of Coruscants atmosphere and heading into deep space. Anakin was shown to his room aboard the fine vessel by a droid. It was huge. He knew as a Jedi he shouldn't be so impressed by opulence, but he couldn't say he was unmoved by the accommodations. His room was very near the Chancellors own suite and also only 3 doors down from the Ambassador of the Bantku Tribes. After being given about a hour or so to settle in all the guest aboard the Imperial were served a fine breakfast. During the breakfast the Speaker of the House informed all the guest about the itinerary for the goodwill cruise and the Chancellor finished up with a stirring speech about how all who had been invited were vital and necessary individuals in the fight for the survival of the Republic and the revival of morale amongst the downtrodden who they were going to aid. Anakin qas talking with Mon Mothma who was sharing her interest in allowing some form of charity to be shown during these times of war. "I'm not exactly an idealist Master Jedi, I understand that during these times of war the Republic has to conserve funds for the arm, but should the army be the primary focus? Should it truly go above aiding the hurting children in our galaxy?" she stressed.

" I'm sorry I couldn't help, but over hear," a collected voice drifted into the conversation. Captain Tarkin had been talking with one of his accompanying petty officers, but he had dismissed the young lad and turned his attention toward the Jedi and senator who were engrossed in discussion, "General Skywalker," the military man nodded with respect toward the man on board who out ranked him.

"Captain Tarkin" Anakin greeted his with respect.

"Master Jedi you know this man?" Mon Mothma said with a slight air of contempt in her voice.

"Captain Tarkin is recent acquaintance, Senator. We spent some time together in less than hospitable accomadation," Anakin added giving a slight smirk in the direction of the office.

"Hospitable no, but affective yes," Tarkin added with a hint of humor in his tone.

Anakin winced at the statement of the captain. He remembered how Ahsoka had objected wholeheartedly to Tarkin's esteem of a place of torture. Who would have know that in less than a years time she would face similar circumstances. He remembered her heroric struggle to bring Master Piell's fallen body back to him and Obi=wan so that it could receive the proper respect. Only two weeks ago Anakin had managed to carry her dead body out of a place of torment as well. Was the Force's irony always so cruel. Showing no sign of the guilty thoughts that played in his mind the young Jedi shrugged, "The Imperial is much more pleasant," he responded.

"Pleasant?" Tarkin paused as if trying to search for the meaning of the word. "Well I suppose in comparison to our last meeting it is." Tarkin offered with a facial expression that was hard to decipher.

"You interrupted us, Captain Tarkin I hope you have reason as to why?" The redhead senator asked huffily.

"Indeed I do, Senator," tarkin began to pace as he made his statements, "You seem to think that the senate funds are not being allotted properly, but the money that is spent on the war is not nearly enough. If more money were being spent then this war would not take so long to end," he railed.

"How do you figure that?" asked the stately senator unconvinced of the argument.

"If the Republic armies had things we needed we'd have more warships, we'd have better weapons. The Separatist don't have to spend money building facilities to tend to their wounded since they fight with droid. But the Republic needs to manufacture more soldiers. Also perhaps if the senate would raise army salaries it would be easier to recruit warriors and soldiers from across the galaxy to fight in this war which is protecting their interest," Mon Mothma looked positively unnerved. She hadn't been expecting such a well thought out answer from the captain. She turned up her nose and huffed,

Anakin glanced back and the dignified lady and added for good measure, "He doesn make some good points."

"Points worth pondering, but no deal sealers yet," Mon Mothma came back quickly. "The Jedi are leading the war effort and require no pay," Mon Mothma pointed to Anakin thinking that the young man might be o some support to her ideals.

Anakin scratched under his chin, "Actually senator I have to agree with Captain Tarkin, the Jedi are here to protect and serve the Republic and will do so until the bitter end, but out numbers are spreading thin, we do suffer casualties." Anakin relented.

The redhead woman gasped. She remembered how Senator Amidala had shared with her that she had attended the funeral of a Jedi apprentice. She just now was able to put two and two together that the apprentice must have been the young Jedi Knight's who stood before her. " The points you've given are well taken. They leave much food for thought," she stated once more. She then exited the presence of the two gentlemen.

"Quite." Tarkin mumbled. He was all too happy to see the high minded politician go. "Are you alone?" he asked Anakin his tone going back to one of seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Knight Skywalker questioned. He almost wanted to turn around and see if some one was behind him the way Tarkin posed the question.

"What I mean general is no clones? No other Jedi?"

"No, I was personally invited by the Chancellor it was not an act that required a military presence," Anakin explained taking a drink off of a tray that a droid was carrying.

" The Chancellor chose wisely," Tarkin smirked and then raised his glass to Anakin's

"Really? And why is that?"

"Some of the thought processes of your comrades I find most disconcerting and ineffective," Tarkin responded without flinching as he threw back some of his drink. "Much like the senators," he began gesturing his head toward the lady who had just left their sides

" I understand your feeling Captain when it comes to some military matters the Republic has fallen short of victory because of some of the beliefs of the Jedi, but I can assure you that in matters of peace and charity those thought processes would prove most beneficial," Anakin pinned Tarkin with a harsh glare and even the staunch military man found himself fidgeting under the glare

" I only meant to say General Skywalker that I believe some military matters will be discussed and I would hate for progress to be hindered in that matter because of antiquated and religious notions." Tarkin expressed.

"Captain Tarkin, compassion and wisdom are never antiquated," The young Jedi stated with authority. "if you will excuse me," Anakin slightly nodded and turned on his heels to leave Tarkin's presence.

As the day moved into night dinner was soon served and Anakin joined Senator Organa and his lovely wife at one of the Banquet tables. He told a few stories from battle as had been requested of him by Breta and slowly different dignitaries trickled over to the table very intrigued by his collection of stories. The dignitaries who brought their children allowed the younglings to go and listen to the Jedi's tale as this allowed their parents to indulge in one of the favorite past times of most politicians gossiping over Huttrut Wine.

Anakin didn't mind entertaining the nobles or their younglings. No, on the contrary he quite enjoyed it. Perhaps he enoyed it a little too much. He could slowly hear his Master's voice reminding him that a Jedi was supposed to be humble. He could then hear himself telling the same thing to his own padawan. He shot that image down quickly and took another swig of wine himself before allowing himself to go back into another tale. "Then…the what happened Master Jedi?" a little boy asked. He was leaning over the table enthralled in the tale of an peic battle. Other young smiling faces nodded back waiting to hear the end.

"Well then Snips came… and." She saved the day. Saved him. She had been a good apprentice all ways their in heartbeat to do her part, to make a rescue, to keep someone safe. Why did she die when they we so close to escape? Why had he failed her?

"Who's that?" asked a Pantorian girl.

"A friend, who is no longer here," Anakin admitted in a bitter shallow breath to the child. He finished the story quickly and with out the dramatic flare that he had before. Once he was done he sent a strong force Suggestion to the children that they should fnd something else to occupy their time. It was easy enough none of the younglings put up much resistance as the thought that was not their own entered their minds. Which was good; he didn't want any more reasons to think about the past.

When dinner was done and dancing soon followed. The eaters made their way onto the lovely ball room floor that was center in the upper level of the cruiser. The floor was shiny with wax, it sparkled like a diamond beneath the grand overhead lighting. The chancellor had hosted other functions on his luxury cruiser before many had been for dignitaries of the Naboo. The Naboo enjoyed dancing so the floors had definitely been used befor, but no one could have guessed that from the way it glittered. The orchestra started to play and slowly the senators and politicians wafted their way onto the floor. They danced with their spouses and then switched partners. The younglings danced in a pack off to the side. One by one they took their seast as the evening grew later preferring to watch those who were older and more experienced execute the dance moves. Even the Chancellor escorted Justice Ardyss on to the floor. Justice Ardyss was a slightly plump woman who had served in the Supreme Court System on Coruscant for years. She was about his age and wore her hair in one large braided bun. Her face was painted with make-up, but she was a fairly attractive woman for her age.. She eagerly accepted the Chancellors invite on the dance floor. The two danced awkwardly enough together. The movements were stiff and they were dancing slower than the actual tempo of the song, but old Just Ardyss grinned like a school girl at the Chancellor the whole time.

Anakin watched this exchange with much amusement. The Chancellor had shared with him on a few occasions about his marriage. He had once been married to woman from a very influential family on Naboo. The Chancellor had described it as an arranged marriage, but he had grown to enjoy the companionship of such a powerful woman. The marriage never produced any children though he had wanted it. He said he always wanted to have the privilege to mold someone. They hadn't been married many years but he said they were in love. She was beautiful woman who valued the beliefs of the Chancellor. He described her death as an assassination attempt meant for him to keep him from endeavoring on his political career. She was poisoned at some civic ball on Naboo. She suffered for a few weeks. Despite the trust he had for Palpatine, Anakin had never seen fit to share about his own marriage to Padme. He was convinced that the Chancellor would keep their secret. He would probably encourage and support them, but Padme wouldn't have wanted it. She always felt some guilt about their marriage. She always felt like she was making him commit some cardinal sin. That couldn't have been farther from the truth everything about their love was perfect, blessed and beautiful, but still it was a secret worth hiding.

While he watched Chancellor and the Justice whirl about the floor his eye couldn't help but wander over to the Ambassador of the Bantku Tribe. She had been settled with a most inept dance partner, Oshnee. He was terribly drunk and clumsy, he sloshed about on the dance floor twirling her about in a harsh rhythm. Steeping on her toes and causing both of them to collide with other dancers. When the song finally ended Hadarah made gentle attempts to bow out gracefully from dancing with her less than charming partner. "I need something to drink Senator Oshnee," she explained and scampered to the punch bowl. Her Long dark hair flowing behind her. One of her attendants made her way to the punch bowl to offer the lady a drink. The servant seemed to take pity on her mistress she checked her over and smoothed her loved garbs and drapes so that they once agin hung elegantly around the ambassador and didn't look as if she had just come from some type of wreck.

Oshnee slid off the floor and stood next to Anakin against the wall. "This spot taken?" he asked in a deep voice. Anakin looked him up and down not deeming the question worthy of response. "You don't dance do you Master Jedi?" he asked chatty with alcohol. He leaned a hand against the wall, but lost his grip and started to slip down so he had to prop himself up wth his whole back.

"Not much?" Anakin replied he kept his eyes forward on the dance floor.

"What a shame. Aren't you allowed?" Once again Anakin tried to ignore the other Naboo Senator. "Guess I could see why you wouldn't be," He shrugged. "In many cultures dancing is considered an art form of romance," Oshnee rolled his 'r' unnecessarily. "You know a form of foreplay," The Senator roared bending over and leaning on Anakin's shoulder laughing loudly in his ear. " You Jedi are suppose to avoid such aren't you? Well leaves more for me I guess," he giggled. "Look at Hadarah!" he pointed an unsteady finger toward the punch bowl where the young ambassador lingered. "Look, look" he pestered Anakin tapping him like a child would.

"I can see her senator," Anakin explained shrugging his shoulder trying to get the senator off of him. He finally gave the man a shove off of his back and popped him up on the wall. Oshnee continued to giggle as he wiggled his finger trying to get the ambassador to notice him again. Anakin could se her indeed. No one could miss her unique beauty. He tried not to look at her. Tried to avoid gazing at a woman who was debatably as beautiful as his own wife, Padme. Her hair dark as ebony cascading down her back. Her tunics were gold and purple and hugged and accentuated all her feminine curves. She had now taken off the drapes that had hidden her face and when she turned in Anakin's direction he gazed into her flawless features. Her nose like was a button, her lips red as a pomegranate and shaped like a kiss. She was an intoxicating woman. She sauntered her way over to where Anakin and the foolhardy senator had positioned themselves on the wall.

"Ambassador Hadarah, are you ready to dance?" He asked eagerly gripping her wrist and pulling toward himself.

"Senator Oshnee, you have done me much honor to dance with me all night, but you are far to generous to me, look at Lady Swah" she pointed to the bald Kaminoan woman who had been lingering by the punch bowl. "No one has danced with her all night."

"With good reason!" the senator retorted with a snort from laughter. "She's not exactly a fair maiden. Unlike you," he whispered as he pulled Hadarah closer.

"Please Senator!" she exclaimed pushing herself free. "She is my friend. It would mean so much to me if you would dance with her," she looked up at him with entrancing green eyes that were impossible to resist and she stroked his face. "Won't you?" Hadarah asked smoothly gesturing her head toward her friend The Senator found himself nodding dumbly to her request and then going over to the Kaminoan woman.

Anakin snickered as he watched this, She was good. He watched Lady Swah perk up with happiness at the offer of being asked to dance. The song was much faster now and the two bumbled their way across the dance floor. Lady SWah was obviously not a good dancer. It wasn't that surprising the Kaminoans were not a people known to do much partying. Perhaps if Oshnee wasn't so drunk he could have been a good dancer, but that was just pure speculation at this point.

"Do you not care to dance Master Jedi?" asked Hadarah. She too watched the senator and her friend take to the floor. She leaned her back against the wall and stood next to Anakin. Swah pointed down at the human male who was dancing with her apparently clueless that this dance had been set up. Hadarah palyed the part well though. She winked and gasped in excitement for her friend. She even clapped her hands. Swah seemed totally oblivious to the fact that twenty minutes ago the Naboo native had been dancing with Hadarah.

"I prefer to watch, my lady. You learn a lot that way."

"Dancing is nothing to be learned by observing you must join the dance in order to learn the steps," The ambassador replied her voice was light and playful and she pointed to the well dressed dignitaries that whirled and twirled on the crystal floor.

Anakin chuckled mildly, "I wasn't referring to the actual dance steps, my lady."

"Oh?" She turned her head in his direction. Oshnee was a handsome young man. He was well built, had a thick head of brunette hair cheeks with dimples and hazel eyes, but he was a fool, brash and arrogant. On the other hand Anakin was striking and wise. "Some Jedi wisdom?" she inquired. "Tell me then what do you study? What have you learned?"

"That senator Oshnee dances about as graceful as a gundark with two broken legs," He teased and looked him the direction of the gorgeous woman. She blushed at the joke and looked down and Anakin was grateful for that for had their eyes met her feared he wouldn't be able to stop staring at them. He liked the color green. It reflected life and a rich life at that. Their was no green on Tattooine just sand, but her skin was the sun kissed color of the sands of Tattooine.

"Wish I had just watched instead of experiencing it first hand," she quipped back her giggle was small and low in her throat as if she was trying to suppress it.

"I have also learned that you are cunning," he looked her up and down and gave a sideways grin.

"Cunning? I have never heard myself described as such. How so? How am I cunning?" she asked looking up at him and moving herself slightly closer.

"The way you made senator Oshness dance with another."

"Made? Made is a harsh word. It makes him sound as if he was not in control of his decision. I suggested it for a friend. Look how happy she is now," Hadarah pointed to Swah who despite that fact that she towered over the human senator and was being bumped and mishandled seemed absolutely thrilled to be dancing. " I thought the Jedi were selfless surely you can understand putting the happiness of a friend before yourself," she suggested.

" Is that truly what you were doing my lady? Well then do forgive me… you handle sacrifice with such finesse that I would have never known it pained you," Anakin replied back taking much pleasure in his sarcasm. Ambassador Hadarah pursed her pink painted lips as if she were about to say something. She opened her mouth and Anakin could almost guess the snappy come back that the regal woman had in mind for him. She would no doubt be miffed that he had seen through her charade. She move away from him in a huff and that would be good. He didn't like having her so close to him. She was far too appetizing.

Hadarah was a cunning woman indeed. She snapped her pretty mouth shut and turned her eyes from looking at Anakin she cast a focused glance back on the floor."There is only one more dance left for tonight. Shall we?" The Ambassador from the Bantku Tribe extended her hand to side of her expecting the young Jedi to readily take it.

"I'm not much of a dancer my lady." Anakin insisted

"That is no matter, I have danced with Oshnee for most of the night. Surely you are better than he," she chuckled. She placed her slender hand, that was traced with dark red and brown patterns, on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled winningly.

"I…" Anakin stuttered not knowing what other excuse to give her. "I really don't feel much like dancing my lady."

" Oh?" she almost sung, "And why not? Surely today has not been as rigorous for you as so many other days from the heat of battle," she teased. "I heard the stories you told," she pointed out quickly before Anakin could think of a reply. "Apparently you have a lot of stamina."

"I supposed I'm just not much of a dancer, ambassador," Anakin explained again. Hoping that Hadarah would lose interest there were many others on board who would have loved to take the gorgeous woman out on the floor. Anakin scanned the room there had been eyes on her all night. There was Kaspar the count from Stewjon, he ad been waiting for an opportunity to get her away from Oshnee.

"That seems peculiar," she said looking him up and down. "My people believe that dancing helps one sharpen their skills for the hunt, for battle. A graceful dancer often is equated to skill as a warrior. You are a most excellent warrior Master Skywalker therefore you must be a fair dancer," Haradah reasoned.

"You do me much credit, milady," Anakin sighed if only her speech wasn't so beguiling. She had a way with words. "But I'm sure there are many other's who would be honored to dance with you."

"Perhaps you are afraid," she jested back and him and sauntered in front of him. He got a good look at her from behind. Her curves were in full view.

"Afraid? Not hardly." Anakin scoffed. "Jedi don't have fears, m'lady," Anakin tried to explain after composing himself.

" And I would have believed your claim up until now, but you seem so hesitant…so apprehensive. Perhaps you are shy," she offered him an excuse. "No…no I've seen you on interviews Anakin Skywalker… you are hardly shy," she pointed her finger into his chest. She tossed her head back and laughed. "Are you easily embarrassed?" she asked him. Anakin was about to answer her. He had been easily embarrassed when he was younger he hated to be made to look bad or incompetent, but embarrassment wasn't what was holding him back.

"Ambassador," Anakin's voice came out clipped with slight annoyance.

No." she answered her own question. "Then what could it be. I must conclude you are afraid to dance with me? Imagine your many exploits, your numerous battles, the perilous dangers you have fought and yet you are scared to dance with little old me," she laughed like a bully trying to pick a fight. She leaned in closer to him resting her silky hands on his shirt, "Is that the great secret of the Hero with No Fear that he is afraid to dance to with me?" she inquired with a playful whisper. She tauntingly started to sway her body to the robust rhythm that the alien band had begun to play.

_Yes,_ was Anakin's thought to answer he question. Yes, he was scared to be close to a woman he was so attracted to who wasn't his wife. He and his wife had never danced together in public. Though she loved to dance and he often found her dancing about in their shared apartment they had never been so privileged to dance together in public. If he danced with Ambassador Hadarah he would give an honor to this woman that even his own wife was denied. Not that he hadn't danced with other women before. He had. On one mission he and Obi-wan had settled the bride price for two feuding clans that were ready to go to war if marriage plans fell through. When the prices had been negotiated the two Jedi had naturally been invited to the wedding and Anakin danced with the had even danced with other women in front of Padme at a senate ball being hosted on Rhodia. Of course when he took cultural etiquette classes in the Temple they had been subject to dancing and he had danced with other padawan girls his age, but those had been things done out of duty out of necessity this would be a choice to have then ambassador press her irrestiably curvy body next to his. Yes, he was afraid to dance with her.

"Hahaha," she laughed mockingly. "The hero with no fear, does have a fear. How adorable."

" I'm not afraid." Anakin spoke up for himself quickly. He hated showing weakness. He tried to offer back a confident smile.

" I am not convinced," Hadarah rolled her eyes and kept her body moving to the beat.

"Suit yourself Lady Hadarah," Anakin shrugged and smirked back at her. "Believe whatever you like."

" Come." she spoke softly, "take my hand and dance with me. I don't bite. And even if I do, you've had worse injuries, I'm sure," she purred and once agained offered Anakin Skywalker her tattooed hand. He glanced at her hand studying the patterns for a second. The he looked up at her keen features; she was smiling charmingly back at him. He couldn't allow this woman to think of him as a coward. He had never really learned how to back down from a challenge

"One dance," Anakin said decisively rolling his eyes and conceding to her wishes.

"if that is all you like," she giggled as he clutched her tiny fingers within his large gloved hand and walked with her over to the floor.


	5. walking on the fence

The hour had grown late, but despite the lavished comforts of his surroundings (which he was more than pleased to be in) Anakin could not sleep. His mind was restless. When he closed his eyes he couldn't keep images of the Bantku Tribe ambassador from flittering before him. He kept repaying the events of the evening. He saw her batting her entrancing green eyes, he heard her sultry voice whisper things in his ear, but mostly e felt her body twist, dip and grind on top of his. What had he done? Why had he danced with that woman like that? On all accounts it was inappropriate. He was Jedi he should be able to maintain a sense of decorum on the dance floor. It was disgraceful for a Jedi to behave in such a way, but fortunately, most of the senators and other officials were too far gone from over indulging in drinking to question his conduct. They were too busy misbehaving themselves to notice him. He was married and he shouldn't have been dancing with any woman, but his wife, his angel who was wonderful, kind, beautiful and trusting. She had thought that he was going on this venture to help the Chancellor, not to help himself to dance lessons from the Ambassador from the Bantku Tribes. She was about as mysterious as her people and she had a personality that concealed as much as her veils and yet left the imagination wondering.

He needed to take a walk. The more he lied there in that plush bed the more images of the night kept reentering his head. He tossed and turned, but the feeling of the ambassadors body still lingered on him. The dance they had performed was not one that was easy for the body to forget. It had been too heated, too passionate and too perfectly executed to be anything less than memorable. She didn't miss a beat when she anced and he had responded without any reservation to her erotic movements. He smiled absently as he considered the spins they had performed. He spun her around and she came slamming back into him. She'd slid to the ground wiggling her body like some type of serpant while her hand trailed down his chest and abdomen, before her tattooed hands to feel any lower he pulled her back up, forcefully and spun her again. The smile faded to a grimace instantly. He now wished that he had spent last night more intimately with Padme, but he had been too lost in his grief over Ahsoka at the time to proposition her in that manner. It had been a few months since they had made love. His search for Ahsoka had ended disastrously and on the eves of her death sex had been the furthest thing from his mind. Now he couldn't get it off his mind.

Maybe he should meditate. Obi-wan had once told him that he had to admit his attraction and then release t into the Force, but was admitting this attraction admitting his own infidelity. If that was the case he wasn't ready to admit that, so he decided to walk. Some Jedi could find comfort in spending hours in meditation when they were troubled, but he was desperate to find something to do. Anything to distract his mind from the guilt. Something to take his mind off that ambassador he hardly knew.

Anakin immerged from his room. The halls on the Imperial were quiet. All the senators had no doubt passed out from intoxication. He walked the halls he checked the security panels. He stopped in the galley and had a droid make him a sandwich. Still he was not satisfied. He figured he would head to the bridge possibly relieve a pilot of duty or at least make sure that none of the senate guards were sleep on the job. As he traveled down hall he happened upon Chancellor Palpatine.

"Anakin, my boy" the elderly man called jovially as he came from a room and quickly looked the door behind him. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he chuckled.

"I was just going to see if I could relieve the pilots," Anakin stated stretching a little.

"Well I'm sure they'd be most grateful for a moment of reprieve or just perhaps a piloting lesson from the best pilot in the galaxy," The Chancellor point out with a smirk. "But I'm sure the ship is on autopilot or they have a droid doing it… don't worry yourself about it my lad," the chancellor patted Anakin lightly on the back and stirred him down another hallway. Anakin nodded.

"I guess I'm a little restless," Anakin admitted as he and the Chancellor's strides fell into step with one another.

"That is the way of the young, always ready to be up and at 'em, so to speak," he chuckled.

"I think it's more of a forced habit sir," Anakin counteres, "since this war started hours of uninterrupted sleep are luxury that aren't often afforded." Anakin stated. It wasn't a statement filled with bitterness or resentment justa real explanation. The Chancellor said not a word, but nodded as they continued to go down the hallway, "Also when I was searching for Ahsoka…I hardly slept at all."

"I know you worked tirelessly in your efforts to find the young Togruta," Palpatine placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin responded by turning his head to look in the direction of this man he admired so. He gave a strained smile, "It didn't do much good," he shrugged.

"You know, Anakin, part of the reason I asked you to come was so that you could get the rest you needed. I figured that at the temple they would still want you to carry on certain durties without giving you the dispensation to recuperate from this loss," Anakin was overwhelmed by the Supreme Chancellor's statement. Someone was looking out for him.

" I appreciate your concern, sir. I'm thankful to be here with you," Anakin beamed back at the elderly man. "What about you Chancellor, shouldn't you be resting?" the young Jedi inquired.

"I am just on my way. I had a few things that I needed to discuss with Justice Ardyss," he began and Anakin smirked at his more lenient mentor.

"Oh?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes," Palpatine announced mildly, "nothing like that mind you," he countered. "The has been a matter among the people of Durge, that has been trying to get a hearing in the Supreme Court for months but has not been address, I was telling her how I would like for her to preside of the matter when we arrive," walked on clasping his hands behind his back. He went on to explain the problems that the Durge were having. The Durge had always been a very war like group, they settled legal disputes with duels to the death. An antiquated form of justice, the younger people wanted to instate courts to handle disputes, but the legislation had not been favored by the elderly Durge ruler who liked the trational practices.

"I saw you and Justice Adyss dancing tonight, she seemed quite fond of you," Anakin added in slyly.

"Well, Justice Ardyss and I have known each other for quite some time. I met her on my first trip to Coruscant, that was many years ago. I might have been even younger than you and was appointed as an assistant to the Senator of Naboo at that time. Justice Ardyss was a lawyer who had been invited to a Senate hearing."  
>"She's a great woman," Anakin pointed out.<br>" Oh yes, yes indeed. The finest justice I believe we have serving in the courts. The courts so easily can become corrupt these days. Especially during war time. The court system is the least looked upon," Palpatine lectured. " I also noticed you dancing my boy, with Ambassador Hadarah," The Chancellor added in quickly.

Anakin took a gulp, "Yes… I… well…she"

Chancellor Palpatine chuckled lightly, "She is a beautiful girl." Stated.

"That she is,"

"A very smart young woman. She is greatly respected in her tribe. It is a rare thing for a woman to be trusted with such important political matters among the Bantku people."

"I believe it, sir."

" I am very pleased that you were able to meet with her. I think you will find that the two of you have much in common," Palpatine explained.

"Really?"

"Why yes, you both already seemed to be very good dancers," laughed the Chancellor. "It's a pity Jedi aren't allowed to marry," The Chancellor went on seemingly absently. "I could foresee her being an excellent consort to someone like you, Anakin." The Chancellor turned and looked at the young man who had trust and him and offered a quick smile.

"Sir…I"

"I must retire Anakin," The Chancellor said being that they had circled back to the hall way that held both of their rooms. "is their anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"No, nothing Chancellor, thank you for your time." Anakin bowed as he saw the Chancellor sliding a key into the door.

" Any time my boy, anytime." The politician smiled politely and the went into his room.

Anakin made his way back to his own lodging. Yes if only the Jedi would allow attachment allow for people to feel all the emotions that they were meant to feel and not have to stifle them down or wish they weren't there, but that was wishful thinking. "Anakin the order has been around for a millennia and these rules have worked quite well for a predecessors so I think they are good for you," he could here Obi-wan's voice clear in his head. With Obi-wan's voice tumbling through the back of his mind and Padme's face fighting to compete with the face of lady Hadarah in his subconscious, along with the new thought of the Chancellors recommendation Anakin knew he would be hard pressed to find sleep tonight. Maybe he should have taken the sedative.


	6. A day at the Races

The next few days took the same form. The Imperial would dock in at the capital city of one system after another and diplomacy would varied slightly from planet to planet depending on what the particular need of the place was, but the gist was always the same. All of the systems that the Chancellor and his esteemed delegates visited had been left completely broken by the war effort and money was allotted to these wakened governments to help rebuild. Most of the senators were very gracious in signing for their own governments to help and try to alleviate some of the debt of a weaker system; none more generous than Oshnee. He floated his purse around lavishly to all who seemed to be in need.

The Chancellor gave speeches trying to insure each planet of how valuable they were to the Republic and how the Republic needed their labor, trade, military and economic support if they were going to win the battle against their enemy. Almost all were rallied to the cause immediately. Systems were agreeing to give the Chancellor and the Senate more direct control over them. More and more planets pledged their alliance and loyalty and were willing to send additional warriors to help fight the cause. Even systems that had suffered so much lost seemed willing to keep giving more. The Chancellor was a powerful orator.

The guests of the Imperial were treated to the finest welcomes on every planet they visited. They were met with much fanfare, much pomp and ceremony. Each group of people was desperate to prove their loyalty to the Republic and wanted to put their best foot forward for the galaxy to see. After the request were made, the meetings were held, and the speeches were delivered the Chancellors large entourage was free to relax and enjoy the location they were in. Often time the Senators would choose to lounge about on the cruiser rather than mingle among the populations. Even those who visited their homes showed very little interest than visiting with their constituents after political agendas had been adjourned for the day

Their arrival to the Middle Rim day had been crucial. Christophsis had been threatening to leave the Republic for quite some time since the war effort began. Christophsis was a system that functioned almost completely on tourism. It was the gambling capital of the Middle Rim. Like Coruscant the whole planet was one city. It was a city filled with casinos, cantinas, nightclubs, theaters and brothels, but it's cities that thrived on the lucrative businesses that such tantalizing recreations brought had slowly started to go bankrupt. After the second invasion of their planet by Separatist the senator from the planet had asked for a military based to be set guarding the atmosphere of the planet. The good thing was Christophsis had managed to stay out of enemy occupation, the bad thing was Republic military ships stationed all around the planet didn't make the planet seem like a place to come on a holly jolly holiday. The people of the Republic weren't doing much off world travel anyway due to the war, but the recent lack of visitors had been staggering. Smaller lounges and hotels were forced to shut down and sell their property back to the government in order to make any money at all. The President of Chrisophis was beginning to believe that their economic survival was dependent upon them joining the Separatist.

To lose Christophsis to Separatist would be disastrous. They had been one of the first systems to join the Republic. If they changed their loyalties it would not only hurt the Republic economically, but it would weaken the resolve of systems that were struggling to hold on. It was for this reasons that the Chancellor's team decided to spend and evening enjoying all that Christophsis had to offer

"Might I suggest Chancellor that tonight we participate in the festivities of Malestair," Anakin proposed his idea. "If we do not patronize Christophsis we will lose her it is that simple." He shrugged imagining Obi-wan would be very pleased with his shrewd observation.

"Yes Master Jedi I do think you are right we are here as representatives of the Republic. When we show our interest in business that Christophsis has then they will believe that other members of the Republic will as well," stated the Speaker of the House.

"Perhaps a bill could be submitted to the Senate to lower gambling taxes?" Bail Organa proposed.

"Senator Organa I believe you and few other senators could take sometime this afternoon to write up such a proposal." The Chancellor instructed.

"I will begin working on it right away sir," the noble senator reported.

" I would hate for us to lose Christophsis," his wife mumbled in the background, "Don't you remember the days we spent here for our honeymoon, dear?" she asked grabbing Bail by the arm and clinging to him.

"Of course my love," he soothed her and slowly escorted her out of the room.

Anakin was preparing to exit the meeting room on the Imperial after he was congratulated on his well formulated plan, by a few more Senators. He had to admit to himself that his motives for offering that suggestion had not been one hundred percent purely in the interest of the Republic. Christophsis had podracing and since he found out about the fact that they would be visiting the planet he had intended to go.

While Anakin was lost in thoughts from the past he felt bony fingers tap hif from behind. "You spoke very wisely today Anakin," the ruler began.

"I only hope that it proves beneficial," Anakin replied a slight smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure it will," Palpatine commented back with authority. "You are truly becoming a leader in many areas my boy," The Chancellor gave Anakin a pat on the back. Anakin tried to remain humble, but his chest swelled with pride at the compliment that had been afforded him. "I have a small favor to ask of you, son," the Chancellor began with a kindly look in his eyes.

"Of course," Anakin nodded back without the slightest hesitation.

"It concerns Ambassador Hadarah," Palpatine began. "She was due to accompany me this evening, but being that matters are so sensitive with Christophsis I think it is better that I meet with the Prime Minister and President privately. I assured her father that I would make sure she was looked after most excellently while she was on the Imperial and I thought that perhaps you would be willing to escort her around for the day."

If the Chancellor had asked him to go and find Dooku on the spot it would have been an easier task than this request. Anakin had intentionally been trying to avoid the lady. Thoughts of her beauty fluttered in his mind throughout his sleep and kept him confused. He would never want to betray Padme in the slightest way but the appeal of the mysterious ambassador could not be denied." I'm sure that Senator Oshnee would love to accompany Hadarah," Anakin offered cocking a half-smile and raising his eyebrows trying to give off a humorous air to the Chancellor.

" Oh yes Oshnee is quite taken with her," Palpatine nodded and he was also chuckling slightly with the thought, "However, Oshnee has fallen ill due to some food poisoning," The Chancellor explained mildly while waving to a few children who had scampered pass them through the halls of the Imperial. Anakin looked a little unsettled. "Oh he is fine mind you," Palpatine reassured the young knight. "We have the latest in medical droids on the Imperial, but I think it would be best that he rest, you understand?"

"Well in that case Chancellor, I would be most honored to escort the Ambassador for the evening," Anakin relinquished with a bow. Palpatine was pleased he nodded back to the Young Jedi and then kept going on his way down the hall.

_This is your duty Anakin, as a Jedi you should have no problem offering a noble woman protection on a planet she is unfamiliar with, _Anakin reasoned with himself. He hoped that if he kept chanting this over and over in his head he would somehow manage to actually believe it. He had no problem with escorting her, but oh how he wished that she was somewhat less attractive.

Later that evening, slowly and tentatively Anakin approached the door to the room where the gorgeous Ambassador was staying. _You can do this Anakin, you're a Jedi temperance and control are things you have been trained in._ He told himself. True he had been trained, but he had never exactly passed those tests with flying colors. He swallowed before knocking on the door releasing his uneasiness into the Force. Perhaps he should have meditated before he came to meet the Ambassador.

"Yes," the demure voice of one of the Bantku Tribes Ambassador's servants squeaked as she opened the door. It was a young woman, who was probably only a few years younger than the Ambassador herself and she had on a brown a green tunic with her face showing, but none of her hair.

"Is Ambassador Hadarah available?" Anakin asked secretly hoping that the servant girl would dismiss him saying that the woman was sleeping or bathing or had already gone out for the evening with another group, but of course no such fate was granted to him, the ambassador was awaiting him.

"Master Skywalker, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected drop in," Hadarah asked pleasantly as she came up behind the servant girl and the young lady made way for her mistress.

Hadarah was dressed elegantly which didn't surprise Anakin. One thing that the young knight had come to observe about the woman was that she liked fine things. She wore a long flowing brown skirt with sparkling gold bead work that was arranged in a intricate pattern. A bright orange top that hugged her well formed middle and a green cape about her shoulders. Anakin couldn't help take in a breath to calm himself after beholding her appearance. "Padme forgive me," he mumbled low under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked playfully. She pursed her lips that were full and colored with a muted pink.

Anakin cleared his throat embarrassed that he had allowed his thoughts to leak through his lips so, "I said my lady forgive me for the intrusion, the Chancellor requested that I be your escort on Christophsis for the day. He regretted not being able to be with you today himself, but the negotiations are very sensitive and he felt it was an issue the required his undivided attention. He had requested that all of his guest take time to enjoy the attractions Christophsis has to offer in an effort to build goodwill and show that the people of the Republic still have much interest in this system. He informed me that you had never been to this planet before,"

"He has told you truth for I have not. I would be honored Master Jedi for you to escort me," he emerald green eyes kept their cool, but a warm smile flashed across her tanned face.

"My lady will you need my assistance," he servant girl asked timidly from the corner.

"No, Atki," Hadarah turned to her and said. "You rest my dear. I am sure I am in good company," she looked at the Jedi and he nodded. Atki started to giggle.

"Then allow me to get your cloak my lady," Atki said and hurried back into the room bringing out another cloak with a hood and veil. When she returned she came with one of Lady Hadarah's guards at her side.

"My lady are you leaving so soon?" the guard asked.

"it is not so soon Levi, it is nearly the nightfall," the Ambassador explained dismissingly.

"I did not mean it in that way Lady Hadarah only that the other guards were not prepared to go out at this moment, but I will have them ready in short while," he replied.

"Oh that will not be necessary Levi," she flagged her hand at him her green eyes never leaving Anakin and to his regret his eyes had a hard time focusing on anything but her. "Master Skywalker here has most graciously agreed to be my escort for the day," she gestured to the Jedi.

"My lady are you sure…. Your father…"

" Would want me to follow the instructions of the Supreme Chancellor, would he not?" The soldier nodded humbly before the lady that he served, but his eyes looked sad and pensive. "Come now Levi don't worry over me." She let out an airy laugh. " My father would want for me to be in the safest hands possible. Master Skywalker is known for his heroism, I feel most safe," she assured her guard and then turned to the handsome Jedi before her. "Am I?" she questioned him.

"Most assuredly my lady," Anakin cocked a smile in her direction and gave a wink toward her attentive manservant. The Guard nodded back at the Jedi knight, but did not crack a smile.

"Here my lady allow me," Atki said as she held out a deep colored mahogany shawl. The ambassador nodded fondly at the chambermaid and allowed her to slip the shawl over her shoulders and above her head and then she positioned the veil neatly over her mouth and nose. "Now you are ready," the young woman smiled at her mistress, but she spoke in more of the terms of a doting parent rather than a devoted companion. The ambassador gave her thanks to her entourage that was present and then proceeded to exit her room. She extended her hand and Anakin could not deny her in front of her very concerned staff so he took it and they strode arm in arm down the burgundy colored corridors.

"You guard seemed most concerned for you safety," Anakin pointed out quietly, they had been walking in awkward silence for a few minutes, but her hand traced with tattoes didn't falter from hanging onto his forearm.

"My people have always been a little suspicious of outsiders. Apparently Levi is even suspicious of Jedi," she shrugged. " Isn't that silly?" she giggled. "I'm sorry if he came across as disrespectful to you."

"He takes his job seriously, that does not cause me offense," said Anakin.

"I hope it is not an inconvenience for you to be with me today," Hadarah began.

"It is no inconvenience my lady I am honored to accompany you today, I hope that you are not disappointed in having to spend your evening with me I'm sure it is a let down after being invited to have a private office with the Chancellor"

" The Chancellor is very interested in the Bantku's request to join the Republic. He has been an ally in our efforts. I wished to speak with him more about the matter, but it can wait," she shrugged.

"Still I must wonder as to why my lady wouldn't wish to be accompanied by her own servants?" Anakin inclined his eyebrow up as he gazed at the veiled woman as they approached the exit.

" Like myself my servants have never been to Christophsis. My people live a fairly contained life. I prefer to explore with a more experienced guide" she stated simply while massaging her hands around his arm. "You have been to Christophsis before have you not?" she inquired Batting her purple painted eyelids over green eyes. Anakin gave an affirmative nod and didn't continue with conversation from there.

Once they step out of the opulent accommodations that they were surrounded by on board the Imperial they entered a world of glitter, glam and lights. The city was thriving and alive with hustle and bustle. The skyways were filled with speeders and hovercraft. It certainly didn't look like Christophsis was losing any business. Creatures from all over the galaxy came in teeming herds to get a piece of the action, to see the beauty that Christophsis housed. With its grand hotels, neon lights and signs, concert halls and theaters, casinos that sparkled like stars, yes it was quite a spectacle to behold. Hadarah's own neon eyes lit up as bright as the buildings and signs flickering around her. "It is gorgeous!" she gasped and naturally gave Anakin's arm a tighter squeeze. Her vivid jade eyes took in the wonder of the lime colored crystal planet around her. Then she let go and slowly began to peel off the veil and head covering that she had been adorned in.

"Amabassador? What are you doing?" Anakin questioned nervously.

"This is the other reason why I didn't wish for my servants to come with me tonight," she replied a mischievous sparkle ever so slightly flickering across her jade eyes as she tossed aside her long cloak and stuffed the veil in a clutch that she was carrying. Her jet black tresses flowed down her back like the waterfalls on Naboo. Naboo… Padme. Anakin tried to focus on Padme focus on his wife's pleasant features, Her curly brown hair, her warm brown eyes, but somehow the image kept getting distorted. Somehow her hair went a few hues darker and her smile changed from being bright and big to a subtle more seductive smirk. Anakin shut his eyes. Force, why was this woman so tempting. Why was she taking off her her scarves and drapes that kept her concealed.

"My lady," Anakin's voice was firm, "I'm not sure this is entirely appropriate," he stressed.

Her face looked somewhat as if she was concerned as if she was, for an instant, considering if she was doing the right thing. That look of confusion was short lived. So short lived in fact that had Anakin not been a Jedi and able to pick up on such feelings you would have never known that she had a hesitant thought. "Master Skywalker, I assure you this is most definitely appropriate. The whole purpose of this outer veiling is protection. It is symbolic to show that I am being looked out for, but I do not need such things to show I am protected it is obvious," Hadarah Gestured at him. Anakin's face remained looking stern and grim. " I am sorry Master Jedi do you feel uncomfortable? Is my face so bad that it should be hid all night? Do you not wish to look on me?" Ambassador Hadarah's tone was serious. She stood up straight raking her hands through her luxurious mane in order to pull the hair out of her face. Anakin looked up at her, no man alive could deny she was beautiful. She was like an exotic fruit that Anakin couldn't quite figure if it was poisonous or not.

"No my lady it is not that… it's just,"Anakin breathed.

Her hand crept back around his, "Please call me Hadarah," she asked gently looking into his vibrant blue eyes.

Anakin pulled his hand from hers, " Ambassador, I just wouldn't want any scandal to come upon you," he explained grimly turning from her and holding his hand out to attract the attention of a cab.

"Am I right when I say I believe you wouldn't do that which would compromise my honor?" Hadarah asked her voice lacked the confident tone that it had only moments before. She looked down, shy and unsure. He hadn't seen her react in that way yet. Hadarah garments matched her personality. She revealed herself little by little.

"Yes, My lady," he said in voice so still it could be considered a whisper. She looked back up at him and gave a genuine smile as her shoulders slumped in a comfortable position and her head rose to be proud and tall like it should be for a lady of her station.

"I am a bit of a rebel at heart. Ladies of the Bantku Tribes have always traditionally worn such garments when they are in public, but sometimes I just desire to break the rules. You must think very ill of me for such things. I know as a Jedi you are a man of discipline and order and you honor tradition. Forgive me." She inclined her head in an apology. Anakin groaned. She had no idea how little like him that was. He wanted to tell her to hide her beauty from him so that it couldn't entice him, but he could not be such a hypocrite as to tell Ambassador Hadarah to follow all the rules when he followed so few. "I understand my lady," Anakin sighed.

"Good," her head rose again, "Then this can be our little secret," she gave the young Jedi a wink and Anakin agreed.

The Jedi Knight signaled for a cab and one came and retrieved them . The Balstik driver asked them where they wanted to go and Anakin politely differed to the Ambassadors choice. Hadarah had a million and one places that she wanted to take in that night. There was a restaurant that she had heard some of the senators mention and she was eager to try out some of their dishes. When they went Anakin was surprised to find the shapely woman ate with such vigor. It wasn't that she ate in an uncivilized for or that she appeared greedy, but she enjoyed food. She chatted about the food and shared food off of her plate with the Jedi and likewise expected the same. Anakin found her fun and energetic. Affter dinning, the Ambassador was eager to see that shopping that this world had to offer. The Bantku people were traders they loved to shop. Hadarah made her way through the galleries and picked up many trickets. She loved jewelry and clothes and odd, rare things. Her spending habits could fiz the economy of the whole planet Anakin was sure. Ironically enough she picked the race track to be the last stop of the night.

"The Chancellor told me that you have even flown a pod before. He told me that you actually won a podrace" she looked up at him with interest encompassed in her green eyes.

Anakin slightly chuckled, "Yes, when I was a boy," Anakin explained. The victory of that moment the happiness that he felt when he had won that race racing in the pod he built, became tainted with a dark cloud. That was the day that he had learned he would be trained as a Jedi the day he left him mother in slavery the day he sentenced her to death. His chuckled immediately corrected itself into forming a grimace. The lost of his mother was a sore spot that lead him to the aching pain of his new wound Ahsoka's death. Her death was his fault.

"What an amazing feat! I hear podracing is almost impossible for humans to perform, let alone a child, but then again you are Jedi perhaps I should not be so amazed,"

" Are you a fan of podracing?" Anakin asked trying to get his mind way from the vision of his mother being tortured in the camp of the Tuskens for months and vision fo Ahsoka who had suffered a similar fate.

" I have never been, but I saw a holofilm where they did it. It made me curious. I've longed to see one in person ever since," she explained as they pulled up toward the elaborate racing track. "The Bantku love a good competition. We enjoy a race. We don't race in pods… no, we race on the backs of chesims," she went on.

"I'm sure that's very exciting but very different from podracing," Anakin began to explain as they walked up to the arena box office which was crowded. The line went on for what seemed like half a mile with visitors eager to into the track to see the sport. "Podracing is very fast and very dangerous. On Tattooine it is far to dangerous to race at night, but here they have a more state of the art facility so they can hold the races anytime of day,' Anakin explained.

"Gamblers never sleep," the ambassador quipped. While they stood in line to place their bets the young Jedi began to explain to the ambassador the rules of the sport. It was actually more complicated than she had anticipated. She thought it was just a race and who came it first was the winner, but Anakin explained how on sophisticated tracks like this one sometimes speed and time weren't enough to win. Their were technicalities that had to looked at like did the pod hit all the checkpoints, did they go to all the obstacles, pits, hills and canyons. If they missed these things then a runner up might win by default.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! C'mon, C'mon,!" the bookie rushed the crowd. The aliens started shouting out numbers, names and pods rapidly.

"oh goodness," Hadarah gasped, "I don't know who to bet for?" She turned back around to Anakin her eyes looking up into his searching for help. "who are you going to bet for?" she asked.

" A Jedi has really shouldn't gamble," Anakin reminded her. Ambassador Hadarah's mouth hung open she couldn't believe the sneakiness of the young knight. He had brought her all the way up there under the pretenses that they were going to place some bets and now he was backing out. She knit her brows together and pursed her lips in a playfully frustrated smirk.

"Come on Miss Fancy," the bookie jeered. "You gonna place bet or what? Huh? If you aint gonna bet get off my track!" he railed thumbing 7 thumbs connected to 7 hands behind his back.

"Oooh, uhhh, Come on help me out!" Hadarah turned around to Anakin grabbed on his hand and pleaded.

Anakin laughed seeing her cute little features twist and contort with anxiety over a simple bet. He bent down in her ear and said, "That could be considered cheating. Perhaps you should think back to the story I just told you," he hinted. Hadarah's beautiful eyes gazed back at the Jedi quizzically, He couldn't seriously be thinking that she should bet on Gyro. Sure he had won as a child against all odds, but he had been Force sensitive. If the holonet special she had followed on him had been accurate he possessed a high midichlorian count higher than many Jedi. Yes he had won, but that didn't mean Gyro had a chance in the world. "It's your choice my lady," Anakin took a step back and inclined his head slightly with glimmer of playfulness in his eyes. "200 credits on Gyro," the ambassador proclaimed boldly.

The alien bookie laughed out loud. He looked at his neon board. No one had bet on Gyro the whole night. "What you know something I don't know lady?" he asked still laughing at her. "Gyro ain't had a bet all nite. He ain't never won a race," the bookie explained. "You sure about this? You may wanna reconsider," he pointed out looking around at Anakin. Anakin gazed back at him with slight confusion. But Anakin merely decided to meet the questioning gaze of the bookie with a serious look of his own.

"I am most certain," the ambassador declared properly.

"Alright, alright sure there miss, whatever you want," he held out his hand waiting to collect the credit deposit. "200 credits on Gyro," he stated. "let me take your name lady, if uh… he happens to win, I wanna make sure the announcers can congratulate you on your winnings," he gave a toothy grin. Hadarah gave the creature her name and then her and Anakin proceeded to walk into the arena. The bookie reached out with one of his numerous arms and laughed while saying, "Boy you must be rich pal to keep her around," he hooted and hollered the more as Anakin managed to keep on walking.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you set me up to fail Master Jedi, maybe you are trying to teach me a lesson on the evils of gambling," Hadarah turned back around to see the handsome grin of the blonde haired Jedi.

" I would never set you up my lady," He assured her. When they entered into the arena there were throngs of people already cheering on their favorite racers, engines were roaring and snacks were being sold. The Ambassador clasped her hands together eager for the games to begin. An official came down and greeted them and took them to an elevator leading them up to the box seats. The best seats in the house. Only the best for the Chancellors guests.

When Anakin and Hadarah arrived in the box seats they found they were the only ones their. The seating housed screens so that they could view the race from all angels and a variety of refreshment. The race began with the announcers reading out the credentials of all the contestants. The crowd went wild when their favorite names were shouted. Some of the competitors were fiercely booed. When Gyro shuffled his old pod to the front of the track he was merely laughed at. "The poor thing, he is a laughing stock!" Hadarah cried clutching her heart. "Go Gyro!" she cheered from the balcony seat. Anakin watched with interest as she stood up and applauded loudly for the most likely loser. "His pod looks so rickety, their no way he's going to make it through all the obstacles!" she pouted taking her seat.

"The race hasn't even begun yet, you cant give up yet," he baited her. "A lot of those older model pods have what it takes. No pod has it all sometimes to increase speed you give up durability," the ex-racer explained to her.

"And what was your pod like?" she cooed.

"It was a beauty," Anakin assured her, "But nobody thought it would run, I built it myself out of scraps. It was the best looking scrap pod I had ever seen," he boasted.

"Hero, Jedi, pilot, engineer, are there any titles you don't possess?" she asked her accent making the s sound hiss as she leaned in a little closer to him.

"Well," Anakin tried to hold back a guffaw, "I'm not an ambassador."  
>"Oh that is not true. I have always thought of Jedi as ambassadors. They ambassadors of the Republic, they are the ambassadors of the Force, aren't they?" This time Anakin couldn't help but snicker . "What is so funny?" she playfully gave him a dainty little shove that hardly made him rock in his seat. "I am not accurate?"<p>

"No, no my lady you are very accurate, it just sounds like something my master would say."  
>"Then I am teaching you Jedi wisdom," she pointed out and let a small smile grace across her lips. Anakin wished that she was still wearing her veil that was he would not be forced to gaze upon her elegant smile.<p>

He cleared his throat turning his body from facing her and then turning toward the track. The pods were starting up. The engines purred and the electro strips sizzled. Scantily clad alien girls traipsed in front of the pods and the racers whistles to them and blew kisses at the females and then when the last one had crossed the pods were off. The last girl almost got ran over. She shook her tail-feathers too slowly.

Though they had screens all around them the ambassador focused her attention on the actual track itself. The pods whirled by in a dizzying swirl of color and lightening. "The blue beam pod just pulled off at a starting speed of 150 zips!" Anakin exclaimed

"Is that fast?" asked Bantku Ambassador

"Any faster and he might have made a jump to hyperspace," Anakin laughed.

"Well what about Gyro?" she demanded, "What his speed?"

"You don't want to know, " Anakin chuckled put his head down and shuck it.

The Ambassadors brows furrowed. Her lovely lips poked out "Come on you slug!" she railed raising her fist in the air as she saw Gyro's vehicle was the last to pull off.

The race was well underway and both the Jedi and the official were standing in their seats cheering. Many pods had already been eliminated from the race. One ran out of juice and caused a large accident on the track. Two others that had been racing neck and neck for first position crashed into each other violent. It caused an explosion and the medical team that was stationed quickly came to evacuate the drivers from the wreckage. Hadarah covered her face with her hands and ducked her head into the Jedi's shoulder trying to shield her eyes from such a terrible sight. Anakin glanced down at her fondly too fondly. This moment was déjà vu. He had pictured it before, but the players were different. This was supposed to be a moment that he shared with his wife. It was supposed to be he and she enjoying each others company in such an innocent way. From the time the Chancellor had mentioned going on this goodwill cruise Anakin had envisioned spending time with Padme. He had dreamed that they would spend an evening just like this doing some entertaining excursion without being watched and followed. If they were in some place far away where no one would recognize theme then they could have been free to be as lovers should be.. Yes, he had hoped that this moment would be shared with his wife. He would tangle his fingers in her curly chocolate tresses, hear her happy giggles and steal shy kisses with her in some dark corridor. Instead he shared this evening with Ambassador Hadarah, her raven hair blew in his face when the wind whipped round at the right angle. She didn't giggle. She chuckled, she snickers and laughed out loud, but giggling seemed not to be part of her language of humor. And there was nothing shy about the advances she made toward him. She was coy, she was sneaky, but she wasn't shy about it. What was probably the most disturbing thing was that up until that point in the evening Padme hadn't crossed him mind once. He had been enjoying the young ambassadors company. " It's ok ambassador," he said to her with a smile on his face. "Your missing the rest of the race' her urged her. She nodded and slowly peeked her gorgeous green eyes from behind henna tattooed fingers and peered back at the race.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," she breathed finally gathering herself and sitting up straight. That one pod flipped over into the canyon!" she shouted.

" I told you this was a dangerous sport milady," Anakin replied not looking at her. He willed himself to keep his eyes glued to one of the screens

"Well master Jedi I know for you this type of danger may be all in a days work, but for me," she gasped, "it's more excitement than I've seen in quite a while," she explained with poise.

"Gyro is pulling a head," Anakin informed her as he stared down at the racing field through his binoculars.

"Please do not make jokes with me Master Skywalker. I have ust come to grips with the fact that I have lost 200 credits," she stated firmly. "200 credits that my father entrusted me with for ambassadorial duties mind you," she pointed her darkly tattooed finger in his face.

"I'm not my lady, look," the Jedi said a smooth smile on his appealing face, he passed her his binoculars.

She took the instrument slowly not wanting to seem too eager, her draw dropped as she watched Gyro swerving around corners and bends, pulling up fast behind competitors with much younger model speeders. "Oh my goodness he's gaining!" the Bantku lady cried excitedly. The two speeders that were a head of Gyro's tried to make pitfalls for him they tried to crash into him, but crashes didn't do much damage to his machine.

" I don't believe it!" The announcers voice rang through the arena. "Gyro has just passed, Muckly Thon! Muckly Thon won 64 races last year and well Gyro…"

"Gyro only finished 12," His partner chimed in. "But Maybe that losing streak has invigorated him? Wow he's really gaining speed!"

"GO GYRO!" Ambassador Hadarah stood out of her seat and yelled. Anakin was amazed, he had not expected the dignitary to act so over the sport of podracing. Her enthusiasm was infectious and before long the Jedi had risen to his feet and was clapping loudly and triumphantly encouraging the underdog to pull ahead.

"Oh MY GOODNESS!" One of the announcers exclaimed

"WOWOAH! POW!" The other chimed in.

" I wouldn't have believed it unless I was sitting right here watching it" the first responded back.

"I'm sitting right here with you and I still don't believe it!" he quipped.

Together they both told the crowd that Gyro had won the race. "He won! He won! By the Force he won!" Hadarah called out with jubilance. She tossed her head back, threw her hands in the air and jumped into the air. Anakin's faced housed happiness for her, but he was more so amused with her childlike thrill over the event.

"That means you won too, my lady," Anakin reminded her while standing up and clapping still stunned by the miraculous turn of events himself.

" Lady Hadarah is one lucky lady this evening. Folks you know who to go see for after party drinks tonight," The announcers carried on.

"I won?" she asked pointing to herself. Anakin could only nod as he watched the dignitaries face light up. "I won!" she hooted ran over to him and in her elation kissed him on the lips. She didn't linger there it was a brush, a peck hardly counted as anything, but it was still uncalled for. He looked at her stunned and surprised. His blue eyes went wide with the sensation fo their lips brushing. She jumped back from him as if she was surprised at herself, then a smug sensuous grin made its way to her guilty lips. She rolled her shoulders back and held a confident posture. All at once she broke into a lighthearted smile as if nothing had happened. He was about to correct her for her actions, but he could not when he saw her panting breathlessly from the victory. "Come Master Jedi let us get to the booth to collect my winnings!" she stated with authority and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path to the both for winnings. The crowd was still in an uproar, as they made their way down rows and rows of steps. Some beings patted them on the back as they ran to the betting booth others yelled out blaring obscenities at them declaring they had cheated.

The ambassador collected her prize without much delay. "I can't believe it," the Bantku Tribe woman muttered quietly while slipping the new winnings into her purse. " Did you know that this would happen?" she asked flashing her beautiful smile in his direction.

"I'll never tell," he replied back playfully. "You really got into the sport," Anakin continued.

"It was thrilling," the young diplomat declared. "I loved it. Thank you for treating me to such an unforgettable evening, Master Jedi," she said politely and with refinement.

"Ahsoka would have loved it too," Anakin muttered absent mindedly.

"Ahsoka?" the ambassador inquired.

Anakin swallowed hard. He hadn't meant for that to leak out of his mouth, although he had been thinking it all night. "She was my Padawan," he breathed

"Was? Master Skywalker you seem far too young to have trained a padawan to adulthood," she said with a playful tone.

Anakin wasn't playing. "She wasn't trained to adulthood," he growled looking down at the street as he signaled for a cab. "She died."

Hadarah's green eyes changed for the first time Anakin had seen. Her eyes had maintained a level of mystery at all times. Her eyes always remained luminous and interested, but didn't show much more emotion than an occasional flirtatious glint. Now they seemed to house something more. "I am sorry I spoke to quickly." Anakin shrugged and kept his eyes on the skyway looking vigilantly for the next cab to pass by. "This pain is fresh," the ambassador perceived.

"A Jedi doesn't feel pain my lady," Anakin replied with a cold monotone voice. He hardly recognized it when it came out of him. To confess the things that the order told him to confess was foreign and harsh sounding on his tongue, but this woman didn't need to know all his pain. She seemed to respect his statement and remained silent until the taxi speeder pulled up. He let her in first and she took his hand as she stepped into the vehicle. While doing so she dug her nails into his flesh and she saw his face wince slightly. AS he followed behind her and took his seat with her in the speeder he touched his hand and examined her nailprints.

"I thought Jedi didn't feel pain," she whispered in his ear and reached her hand out to take his. Anakin ignored her proffered hand, but managed to look up at her and let out a snort, while leaning back in the seat and then telling the droid where to take them. She then just took his hand in hers. She held it and traced patterns that were familiar in her own tattooed hand along his palm. His fingers jumped at the tickle of her dainty finger dancing along his calloused hand. "I know the pain," she mouthed through her accent. That brought his gaze back to her. He looked up at her searching for something… something that he had yet to receive from anyone… empathy.

The council didn't care how he felt. Obi-wan tolerated and to some level respected how he felt. Padme felt for him and understood how he felt, but none of them felt what he felt. Could this could this lovely foreign ambassador really know how he felt?

"My brother was a great warrior," she began slowly as if she was setting the stage for a child to hear a story. " He had been commended by our chief and was due to marry the Great Sheik's daughter. When we first sent word to the senate that our planet base had been infiltrated by the separatist they didn't respond. My people knew that we had to take matters into our own hands. We sent emissaries to deal with the separatist who proclaimed themselves the new rulers of the planet that had provided life and vitality to the Bantku for thousands of generations. My brother and a group of very skilled warriors went to rally our sister tribes to fight, but they were cowards. So he and his troops pressed on alone, but soon they were captured, by Count Dooku's droids. They were tortured for 1 month and then slowly executed. They would send us holos of the cruel beatings and mutilations that my brother and his group went through. We tried to send additional warriors, but they couldn't break through the defenses of the droid arm. There was nothing we could do for we could do was hope that if we surrendered are planet without any more fight Dooku would let them go. He promised he would, but… Dooku sent holo-transmissions of this to our government. I saw a holo of my brother die." He green eyes turned a shade darker as she stared into Anakin's and uttered those words. Her face which was normally serene and beguiling twisted with grief. "He died at the hands of machines. It was a inglorious death," she spat and finally dropped his hand. It felt like a weight falling back in his lap. She kept her eyes on him and her heavy look forced him to look up into jewel green eyes that were so mysterious, but now blatantly shimmered with tears. She nodded at him.

Like when the announcers told the podracers to start their engines Anakin's heart rate accelerated. She knew. He could sense that she felt all the emotions that he had been trying to suppress the past couple of days. She felt the anger, the rage, the immense sorrow and a need for revenge. With that knowledge in mind Anakin told her the details of Ahsoka's death. He hardly knew what he was saying it came out fast and hot like lava from a volcano. Even with Padme he hadn't shared the details. He hadn't forced himself to relive it all over and over. He had never shared with Padme the full story of all he saw and felt as he watched life slip from her body. He had told Padme how he felt and she had wrapped her arms around him, cried with him, but the comfort she could give only went so far, not because she wasn't willing. She had asked him, but he hadn't wanted to burden her with image of a flaming hole in a Torgruta's body while the body of her attacker lie in two beside them. He hadn't told her that Ahsoka's murderer was the son of her former mentor. Why should she have to be exposed to the sickening betrayal that surrounded this war. Somehow with Hadarah he wasn't afraid to share this.

Hadarah shuck her head as he explained. "I can't imagine being there in that moment. You are strong man," she replied.

"Not strong enough to save her," Anakin mumbled.

"But at least you avaneged her. At least her murderer is not walking free," Hadarah said with a smile as she took Anakin's hands in her own. He hadn't avenged her completely. Lux was dead, but that wasn't nearly enough, Lux hadn't suffered. He had killed Lux Bonteri and still he wanted to do more. He looked away and then looked back at gorgeous Hadarah, her flawless tanned face shimmered with one fallen tear. " I feel close to you right now, Anakin Skywalker," she breathed and leaned her body over his and slid her hand around his muscular torso.

Her touch was firm and confident Anakin fought hard not to let out a moan. He pinned her hands back by her sides. "Ambassador," he spoke trying to make his voice sound strong and stoic.

She weaseled her wrist out of his hardened grip and slipped a graceful henna colored finger over his handsome lips. "Hadarah," she instructed him to call her by her name.

He closed his eyes still feeling her delicate touch on him. In the back of his mind he could see the warm, loving, trusting brown eyes of his devoted wife calling him back to her. He could just imagine her in a slumber gown gazing out at the horizon and hoping that he was having an enjoyable time, that he was able to relax. She had no idea how relaxed he was becoming. He felt so ashamed, but when he opened his eyes brown eyes weren't greeting him, but jade pupils made him lust. "Hadarah," he replied.

"This is the Imperial sir," the droid stated. Anakin sighed with desperate relief. Saved from a hideous desire. He thought and quickly pushed away from her. She pulled her hoods and veil back over her face and they exited the cab with a respectable distance between them as if nothing had transpired.


	7. The Ambassador

Chaper 7.

" I am looking very forward to meeting with Sheik Baran when we arrive in your system Hadarah." The Chancellor began politely as the Bantku tribe woman took a seat opposite of him.

"My father has informed me that the Sheik is very excited to meet with you as well. My people feel deeply honored that you have agreed to come. They are making great preparations," She explained.

"As am I. I wanted you to inform the rest of the delegates about the customs of your tribe. You are such an obscure people that I'm afraid not much of your etiquette is known, not even among some of the most learned of officials. I wouldn't want relationships to go sour based on simple miscommunications or cultural misunderstandings." The Surpreme Chancellor smiled placidly across the regal oblong table. He had offered her a Felucian smolder stick which she just now had a the droid present in the office dinning room light for her.

"That is wise, my people can become easily offended," Hadarah reminded him as she took the first drag of her smolder stick. She liked the aroma that they gave off. "But they are eager to begin a new business relationship with the rest of the Republic again. I do not foresee many complications in the matter. As long as we can come to an agreement over the weapon and the price," she smiled slyly blowing a purple smoke ring over her shoulder.

The Chancellor returned the facial expression. He admired her crafty ways and more and more was beginning to see how a woman like her would be very useful to him. 'You do remember your part in that my dear," he said sweetly.

"Of course sir," She didn't falter from her confidence for a moment. "I was not able to talk to Anakin yet about the weapon," she paused inhaling on her poison of choice. "yet." She completed her thought when she exhaled.

The Chancellor's face drew a frown, "I am trusting your ability to handle the matter my lady. I know you are knew to the Republic's circles, but f you intend for your people to join the Republic you must be a woman who is task oriented," the Chancellor chided her gently.

"There will be plenty of time to talk of those things tomorrow when we arrive. Tonight our objective was to prove to the government of Christophsis they are useful. I think I was successful in doing that. Looking to eager in my own agenda would breed suspicions," she countered. Palpatine agreed.

_Hadarah had been sent to Coruscant only a few weeks ago. She had come to plead the case of the Bantku people before the Senate. There were many things that her people needed, they needed food and water. They wanted access back to the planet that was rightfully theres. They wanted to trade with the Republic Bantku people had neverbeen official citizens of the Republic. They were a protectorate people. They paid a tributary sum once a year and this was supposed to offer them protection under Republic law. The promised protection was never shown when the Bantku's homeworld was attacked. When the Senate was requested to intervene they had dismissed the cries of the tribal group saying that in war time the Republic could not offer protection to those who were not fully with in her jurisdiction, especially one that had sold good to both the epublic and the Separatist. It seemed as though the only means for survival was for the Banku to choose a side. They chose the Republic. So they sent Hadarah to represent them in the Senate as the asked to be official joined to the Republic and be given full rights an representation by the Senate. She came not as a beggar, but as a trader. The Bantu had something of value and they wanted their demands met as a means of payment for the good. _

_She had set in committees, meetings and made conversations with the dignitaries from other planets and systems, but still very few seemed to rally around her cause. Her people had suffered much. They had always existed in two homes. One of their homes was the asteroid belt. It was nothing but cold lifeless rock. It provided safety and shelter, but had few natural resources to give the people. The other was Lexmar, the planet the asteroids orbited around. Lexmar was a lovely planet with rolling prairies and endless hills. It was there that the Bantku gathered their livelihood. It was there that they harvested their crops and hunted the Anju. The bovine like creature was sacred to the tribe. It provided them with much. It gave sport, clothing, meat and tusk, all which the Bantku people used in trade. Trade was how the Bantku made their livelihood. The Asteroid Belt was the perfect pit stop for travelers and merchants to come and pick up the rare goods that the Bantku provided the galaxy with. The jewelry made there was second to none. The furs that they made from the pelts of the Anju were coveted by many through out the galaxy, but this prosperity had been taken away from them. The Separatist had come and raided Lexmar knowing of its vast wealth they sought to exploit it. They built a droid factory there, but the toxins and chemicals coming from the plant were hurting the environment. The crops would not grow and the Anju were dying. With the Anju becoming so scarce the Bantku people could not trade and were being forced into a state of recession. They had to find something to trade. They had to produce some good that the citizens of the Republic wanted, but with Lexmar no longer theirs they were forced to turn to the asteroid for a resource and they found one. Most of the Senators seemed disinterested in what the Bantku Ambassador had come to offer, but the Chancellor had been intrigued._

"_Your speech was very stirring, my dear," he said to Hadarah some days ago when she had come into his office. He had offered her a drink and had his butler droid serve it to her._

_ "Thank you Chancellor," she said taking the beverage. "So then you do think that there is a chance that the Bantku can join the Republic?" she asked hopefully. _

_Ambassador Hadarah, In all honest I wouldn't bank to heavily on your joining the Republic. TO become an official system is quite a process. Historically, It has taken years for systems to be declared part of the Republic and therefore entitled to all the benefits." Palpatine explained mildly._

"_The Bantku are not beggars. We don't want something for nothing. We want to trade. We want to produce a good that is still useful and will be an aid to the Republic and secure are position as a sovereign system and people" She explained. _

_That is good to hear," he gave a smile to her as he took a seat and she followed suit. "So many systems want charity, but don't understand that during war time money isn't so easily expendable. But still in order to join the Republic two thirds of the sovereign systems would have to vote you in and unfortunately most of the systems are so concerned about themselves that I fear they haven't heard your reasonable plight. It could take months to build up the support your people need and in these war times it could take years," the Chancellor explained with a grim face. _

"_We do not have months and most certainly we don't have years!" Hadarah exclaimed with a fiery protest." Our own surpluses are drying up and some of are sister tribes have been debating whether or not to align themselves to the Separatists alliance is that will grant then access to Lexmar once more." _

"_That would be a desperate and foolhardy move, "The Supreme Chancellor began, "We certainly wouldn't want that."_

"_What other alternative are we left with? W e cannot stay on those asteroids forever. Our people need food, water, and a livelihood. If the Republic will not help then perhaps the Separatist will be interested in making a deal." She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders as she stated this. _

"_The needs of small and disenfranchised people lie yours have become of top priority to me. The people of the Republic need to see that this government was built to service them. I will hold a special hearing of the Senate and try to at least push for the use of your weapon."_

"_Do you think the Senate will ratify to have our new weapon put on the market?" she asked anxiously._

"_The Senate will squabble and debate such an issue," Palpatine shook his head. "The majority of Senators don't even represent the desires of their own people, let alone do they want to rally around the cause of another. It is selfishness that is their motivator now."_

"_Then you are saying all is lost?" the young ambassador was aghast._

_The Chancellor managed to put on a comforting smile and he reached out his bony fingers gently tapping the lovely Bantku woman on the shoulder. "No not necessarily my dear girl. There are still many good individuals in the Senate. Individuals who I trust and who have a deep care and concern for the people of the Republic. That is why I have put together a team of some of my most trusted friends to accompany me on this endeavor. It will be an emissary of goodwill," his eyes crinkled with a smile as he said so. "This group of handpicked officials and myself will be visiting some of the more down trodden systems and providing them with aid and relief," the chancellor went on, "You will be needing transport back to your system will you not?"_

"_Yes sir," _

" _Then by all means, I must insist that you allow me to offer you safe transport home. It would be a delight to have so beautiful a lady join my little group."_

'_The Chancellor is too kind, but of course I and my staff would be happy to join." Hadarah smiled radiantly._

"_Very good. While you're with us an opportunity will arise for you to form more connections with in the Senate circles," Palpatine stated rising._

"_Connecions? I believe I already have gained a few friends, excellency" she said watching the aged leader of the Republic walk to the other side of the room and pour himself another drink._

"_No doubt," Palpatine said as he held a glass of brandy in his hand, "but do you have the right connections. Politics is all a game of who you know. You are still very new to these matters and what you need is an ally. A person of influence who will stand by your side and can sway others." _

"_Chancellor Palpatine, you have said how you believe that having the weapon is in the best interest of the Republic, will you not stand and defend me?" she asked in earnest reaching out and clasping the leaders cold had._

"_I support you wholeheartedly," Palpatine assured her, but my support alone is not what you need, the senate has the power to overturn policies I set in motion. You must get the vote of these senators who will be accompanying me, they are all powerhouses in the Senate,"_

"_Very well," Ambassador Hadarah regain her composure and straightened her tunics as she began to walk back to her seat behind the chancellor's desk. "And do you have any suggestions as to who I would need to befriend?"_

"_Yes, a young Jedi knight that I have come to know well will be joining us onboard the Imperial. His name is Anakin Skywalker."_

"_The hero of the Republic," Hadarah smirked _

"_Ahhh than you are familiar with him?"  
>"I know of him Chancellor, but then again who doesn't? Who has not seen a late holonet special on the Hero with No Fear?"<em>

"_Indeed." He said, "I think Anakin will be most apt to agree to your cause. I think he'll support your weapon if you can befriend him," Palpatine added slightly averting his eyes._

" _A Jedi who supports his friends, more than the greater good is a rare type." Ambassador Hadarah said thoughtfully._

"_That which is rare is valuable, you should know that very well, ambassador. If the Jedi support you then I'm sure most of the other Senators who are with me will have no trouble ratifying the production and trade of your good. This would be mutually advantageous for the Republic and for your people," The Chancellor explained._

"_I agree, but there is something else that I would need for insurance purposes," Hadarah stated wisely getting up and following behind the Chancellor who was now looking out the window on the busy skyways of Coruscant._

"_And what might that be?" He turned around to look at the ambassador._

"_A home base planet once again for my people?" Her green eyes flickered with hopefulness. "If we are not given the official status as members of the Republic then we will need to be able to take political asylum on other planets until Lexmar is liberated." Hadarah didn't really leave the statement open for debate. That was her price. If the Republic wanted the protection of the weapon the Bantku people had created then they would have to offer the Bantku more than a hefty sum. Money would keep them stable, but with the war stretching on for undetermined amounts of time they would also need security_

"_Naturally," the Chancellor smiled and nodded and clasped her hand in between his. "I wouldn't dream of seeing your people live on that dreadful rock a moment longer than necessary," the Chancellor confirmed_

_ A smile spread across Hadarah's warm honey face. She stuck out her tattooed hand to shake and seal the deal. "Then I accept." When their hands parted the Chancellor still seemed very pleased. He began to escort her toward the door when Hadarah turned round her back facing the door a mischievous glint in her eyes as she asked, "This friendship that you want me to form with Knight Skywalker…how close?" _

"_My dear ambassador you only need do what you feel is necessary to insure success in your endeavor."_

"_Our endeavor, Chancellor," she corrected playful a she bowed and pressed her head toward his hands._

" I can debrief the delegates who will be at the conference on the proper etiquette to use in the presence of the Sheik during breakfast tomorrow," Ambassador Hadarah informed the Chancellor as their meeting was coming to a close. He stood up and began walking the gentlewoman to the door. She paused just before stepping to close enough for the door to detect them and swing open. "Chancellor?" she began to inquire. He merely tilted his head and gave a listening ear. "What if I wanted to renegotiate the terms of our agreement?" she turned around and looked at him her golden eyelids flapping above green eyes.

"What ever could you mean ambassador?"

"I'm just looking for something personal for myself." she chuckled slightly and looked down at the ground an amused smile on her lips. She then gazed back at the Supreme Chancellor with an air of seriousness.

"Hmm," The Chancellor thought about the request, "If the weapon is ratified then you will have done a great service to the Republic and a great service for me," she smiled, "I am in the habit of rewarding those who service me well," The Chancellor reminded her. "When this war is over in a new time, I will be looking to appoint fine people such as yourself to positions of great prestige I would love to have young people such as you and Anakin Skywalker serve me there."

Hadarah smirked knowingly, "Then I will continue to do my part, excellency,"


	8. tribal grounds

The Imperial pulled into the space port of the oversized meteorite that the Bantku Tribes were now forced to call their permanent home on schedule. It was a harsh looking environment of black rock and ice. It's high sloping craters and cliffs gave it the semblance of landscape. The Bantku people had long had small settlements on the space rock that had been designated for trade. They had buildings and shops and roads and roads and restaurants and other centers to try and make the cold lifeless asteroid look friendly enough for a pirate or smuggler or honest merchant to stop by for a few days to shop, but anyone would be hard pressed to want to reside on that chilly asteroid. Despite its frigid temperature something about it reminded General Skywalker of Tattooine. It was stark and harsh just like Tattooine was. But at least on Tattooine moisture farmers were able to flourish and make plantations, the Bantku couldn't grow anything on that spit of rock that they now lived on. They had set up large bio domes to provide breathable air and the people set up their simple tent dwellings there.

Once they exited the lovely cruiser, they traveled though a plasma glass tube path. The encapsulated path lead straight to the center of the village. Most of the Bantku people lived in gorgeous tent dwellings. They dyed the furs of the Anju and hung them to decorate their tents. They lined the insides of their abodes with rugs, drapes and tapestry of every dazzling color imaginable. The Shiek and only a few of the most prominent of the tribes members actually had structures that could not be folded up. The Shiek had an elaborate Palace. That looked like it was made from onyx stones, but more than likely it was just made of the material of the meteorite. Some of the tribal leaders had similar styled homes of breathtaking size and beauty. The Chancellor and his entourage were greeted by warriors who served the great Shiek and lead them to the Shieks palace. They marched through the village and women and children huddled by the flaps of their tents to catch glimpses of the outsiders. They waved flags and banners and called out in friendly greetings to the crowd of people from the far more civilized places in the Republic. They even threw flowers at their feet. All the officials from the Imperial had been slightly suspicious about coming to the Bantku lands. No one knew much about them and Hadarah had given the group a long list of dos and do nots when interacting with members of the Tribe. They were pleasantly surprised by the initial hospitality. Music was playing and the crowds of young and old cheered loudly for the visitors. Children rushed up eagerly and bestowed gifts on their new arrivals. They presented the Chancellor's delegates with flowers and necklaces made of Anju tusk and small gems. Young women threw flowers all over the ground so that the distinguished visitors wouldn't have to walk on the hideous black rock that was the meteorites landscape.

When Anakin stepped on to the cold meteorite ground, he could hardly pay attention to the excitement of the tribesmen and women. He was scarcely able to notice the beauty that was so desperately trying to be conveyed through the pomp and ceremony. Anakin was assaulted with Force Energy. It was neither light nor dark. It didn't come from a being. It wasn't harnessed or controlled just raw material. There were Force Crystals here. The locals probably were unaffected by the energy that radiated off of the material, but to any being that was Force sensitive it was a stifling feeling. It magnified every presence on the planet tenfold, especially for a Jedi whose senses were already more acute like Anakin. The Force washed over him, but not in a good calming way like being in deep meditation. The Force fell on him like being hit by durasteel making him feel heavy and off balance. Such a resource of Force Energy should be handled correctly and best if by the Agri-Corp. Though the asteroid was barren, with so much Force Material abounding the Agri-Corp could turn the ground fertile.

General Skywalker's thoughts were pulled from thinking of the Agri-Corp when he heard the loud horns playing. The Sheik and his family came out from the grand shining black edifice that they resided in to greet the Chancellor and his party. The Sheik was carried in a palanquin by several large fellows. His wives, sons and daughters followed behind him in the procession to meet the guests from the Republic. They were all fanned by a host a servants who carried feathers and giant leaves to keep the Sheiks family most comfortable.

"Great Sheik," Hadarah greeted the ruler of her people. She bowed before him all the way down to the ground and her entourage did as well. The Chancellors officers gave slight bends at the waist to the high chief but did nothing so humiliating as prostrate themselves on the ground before foreign royalty.

" Ambassador Hadarah you have returned unto your people again," The Sheik said from his high seat

"I have Great Sheik and not empty handed," she raised her head indicating the audience that followed behind her.

"You were sent to represent us to the Republic and here you bring representative of the Republic to us," the chubby man draped in regal, flowing, gold robes chuckled. "You were a most excellent choice for this assignment." He praised her and she lifted her head. Her face was cover, but he patted her head as he afforded her the comment.  
>"Great Sheik, allow me to present to you Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," the veiled woman stated while she rose and gave a sweeping motion behind her pointing to the Chancellor. The Chancellor stepped forward and the Great Sheik was helped down off of the palanquin by his servants. A few gasps could be heard amongst the crowd as they watched this. His head wife clutched her chest and even let out a squeak For the Sheik to lower himself from a position of power was something that had not happened in many moons. The Great Sheik was definitely a man of regality. He had all the external trimming of pomp and fanfare. His court wore their best garments. He was surrounded by stately warriors and beautiful women, and a host of children which seemed as if they could have started a separate tribe in their own right, but for all his elegance and grandeur he seemed dwarfed in the shadow of Palpatine. Palpatine had no women hanging from his arms or sprinkling petals by his feet. Though the Senate Guard was present they were more so there for the protection of his delegates rather than for himself. He didn't have musicians serenading his every step. He didn't need such things. He had power. Power was far more impressive than any of the ornaments that the Great Sheik had donned himself in Anakin believed. "Chancellor Palpatine," the esteemed ruler of the Bantku Tribes spoke and bowed in the presence of leader. "It is an honor to have you and so many of the nobles of the Republic come among us. It has been a little while since we have received such visitors."<p>

"That is a matter that we soon hope to rectify," The Chancellor admitted. " It is an honor for us to be here as well. Ambassador Hadarah represented your people in such a marvelous way that I had to come and see your plight." He turned to the beautiful green eyed politician, "A woman of her keen ability is much needed,"

The Chancellor and the Sheik both began to present their party members to each other one by one. The Bantku people were most generous and gave gifts to all of the delegates the Chancellor brought. "Master Skywalker," an intelligent voice spoke from behind him. Anakin turned around to find a thin man of the Bantku Tribe. He was most certainly not a warrior, he was thin and frail looking. "This dagger comes from my home," the man offered. "I hope you are pleased with it."

Anakin studied the artifact. It was an antique by most standards, but the hilt of it was well crafted with intricate designs and symbols He imagined it was made from the tusk of an Anju. It was small and delicate. "I… could not in…"  
>"Master Jedi," Hadarah came up behind him she rubbed her hand smoothly up and down his back in a gesture that was too familiar. She even was so bold as to allow her small fingers to rest on his neck right above the shoulder blades. He shrugged his shoulders forcing her to remove her digits from their resting place. Hadarah cleared her throat before she continued.<p>

The intelligent sounding Bantku man stepped up and stood next to her. He slithered his hand tentatively around her waste and looked on her adoringly with affection. "We are so happy to have you back safely. I was very concerned for you being so far from home for so long," he stated boldly a smile wide on his slim face. He was several years older than her. He appeared to be twice her age atleast. His jaw lines were drawn in and he had gray hair around his temples and sprouting here and there from his beard. Surely this was Hadarah's father Anakin thought.

"it is good to return home again," Hadarah looked back at this older gentleman. She was polite, but her tone didn't house half of the warmth that his did. "Of course I was more than up for the challenge of going to Coruscant if it was what was necessary for the tribe," she explained. Her jewel tone eyes didn't hold the middle aged man's adoring gaze.

"You are so much braver than I Hadarah," he giggled slightly he let his hnad fall from around her side, "Perhaps it is youth that makes you so bold?" he shrugged

"Perhaps," Ambassador Hadarah shrugged back and moved away from this middle aged tribesmen, "Allow me to introduce you both," she began clearing her throat as she gestured her hands to both the Jedi and her friend from her tribe." Ekon, this is Jedi Knight and General in the Republics army," he voice took on an airier tone, "Master Jedi this is Ekon. Ekon is a scholar. One of our sister tribes is a little more advanced than we." It seemed reasonable, Ekon wasn't wearing the garbs of the Tribe. He had on standard Coruscanti clothing. "He is of them, but came to live among us during the overtake of Laxmar. During the invasion many of his tribesmen died. The survivors were scattered and have taken refuge among our people and another tribe or our people. We were very fortunate to have Ekon come to live among us. It is his findings that are part of the reason you are here today." Anakin nodded. Ekon was crestfallen. Hadarah had given an excellent introduction of him, but still Ekon's eyes begged for the beautiful young woman to say more. "Ekon is my intended," Hadaran announced properly. She didn't seem overly impressed Her features were covered but from the neutral look that was in her eyes Anakin could only imagine to look that was on her lips underneath of her coverings. Anakin's face didn't show any emotion, but his body stiffened ever so slightly. He would never have guessed that the lovely ambassador would have had that scrawny man who was twice her age as her fiancé.

"Congratulations," Anakin managed to say. "Marriage is a beautiful thing," he added trying not to seem so shocked or repulsed by the notion of lovely Hadarah being suited with a man in his 50's.

"And what do you know of marriage master Jedi," the scholar said pleasantly teasing the younger, stronger man.

"Well I've attended a few ceremonies," Anakin remarked back.

Hadarah was quick to change the subject, "Did you make this yourself, Ekon," she asked as she stuck out her hand to hold the dagger.

"It is a family heirloom," Ekon spoke trying to maintain some base in his voice. Seeing Hadarah's loveliness had always made him feel a little weak. Seeing how she had touched another man made him feel inadequate. He knew that their was a great gap in age between him and his soon to be bride, but he had tried to win her over best he could.

"I am sure Master Skywalker will not refuse," she placed it in the Jedi's hand. Anakin looked into her emerald eyes and held a curious gaze. He couldn't see her whole face, her nose, lips and hair were covered, but he could imagine the type of smile forming under the veil. The type of smile a person carries when the have a secret. Without much thought his prosthetic hand took hold of the gift. "Remember how important gift giving is in our customs," she whispered and brushed her fingers with his glove.

That night, the Bantku Tribe threw a huge banquet in honor of the arrival of members of the Imperial. The Bantku celebrated communally. They had their parties over large bonfires. The bonfire was made right in the center of the tribe. Huts and tents were open and people freely went in and out bringing food, utensils, rugs and other goods for all to share at the great feast. They grilled the little bit of Anju meat they had left and served it to their guest.

The Bantku had shown much honor to their guests bringing out lovely pillows and mats for them to sit on. They gave them preferred seating right in front of the pedestals where the Great Sheik and his family set. The Elders of the Tribe sat on elevated seating around the Sheik's box as well. Ambassador Hadarah had been invited to join her leader in his special seat because of the good service she had done for her people.

The tribal leaders not only extended themselves by preparing a fine meal and giving good seats to the Chancellor's entourage, but they also provided entertainment. Children played around happily; dancing, singing while waving their maracas in the air to the songs they knew. Some of the men entertained the tribe and the guests by wrestling or juggling. The women danced.

They danced around the fire shaking their shapely forms left and right. Their arms became elegant serpents that hypnotized prey with their movements. Anakin was all too familiar with their tribal dances, Ambassador Hadarah had not hesitated to educate him of such. "OH yeah!" Oshnee cheered boisterously after having several strong drinks. He started to get up to grab at one Bantku maiden who had been particularly flirtatious toward him.

"Senator Oshnee," Bail said with a start as he observed the younger dignitaries behavior. "Please have some couth. The Chancellor.." He began but he was paid no mind, Oshnee dashed forth leaving splattered meat and fruit on the ground and ran to dance with one of the dancing girls who eagerly embraced him running her hands down his face. Anakin Laughed this buffoon had been chosen over his wife to represent the Republic. He understood that Senator Oshnee was wealthy and had greater influence on the queen of Naboo than Padme did, but this man was far from a diplomat. He watched Oshnee with the Bantku dancing girl, he tried to imagine Padme doing something like that to him. He tried to think of their many passion filled nights when nothing stood between them; not distances, not war, not politics, not the Jedi Order, not the clothes on their backs. He loved her every part of her she was beautiful, a perfect angel, but her face was not the one he saw and her body was not the one that he envisioned next to his.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Jedi?" asked the scholar. He was seated amongst the foreigners. (Ambassador Hadarah had invited her family to come and share her seat amongst the royalty of her people and yet had not included her fiancé.) He didn't look Anakin in the face as he spoke rather he looked down at the basket of food he was eating out of. Ekon wasn't a very impressive looking man. He was well into his middle aged years from what Anakin could tell. He was tall and skinny, he looked underfed.

"Yes, you all sure know how to throw a party," Anakin smiled over at Ekon.

Ekon's grin came out more as a wince and he turned his attention back to Hadarah. She was no longer positioned with dignity at the side of the Great Sheik where she was well covered up. No, one of her friends had pulled her off the pedestal and asked her to come and join the women who were dancing around the bonfire. "We like to celebrate." He admitted. "We have many festivals, the festival of the first births, the hunting season, the ceremony of first hunt and adult hood, marriages," he gulped.

Anakin understood Ekon's nervousness, he would be no better at concealing his feelings if he saw Padme dancing all around other men.. He had almost wanted to choke Clovis for standing so near her. "Many occasions to celebrate," Anakin replied feeling guilty.

"Soon we may have one more," Ekon said thoughfully. "If all goes well at the weapon presentation a celebration like this could last a month!" Ekon grinned "I think you will find the weapon to your liking master Jedi," Ekon proposed.

" I'm sure I will Ekon, but I am not the person you need to be most worried about impressing. The senate will decide about the weapon," Anakin reminded the tribal man.

"But Hadarah she had made it seem as if the Chancellor was looking strongly to your opinion," Ekon blurted out anxiously. He had tolerated his fiance's flirtatious gestures with this Jedi only because she had made it seem as if the Jedi was the one who would be approving the weapon for military use.

Anakin couldn't help the ego trip that such words took him on. In the Temple everyone was always telling him to mind his place, be respectful of those who were over him, but here it seemed that many of the cards were falling on his table. It was an honor that the Chancellor had done him and though he knew that truly such decisions weren't with in his jurisdiction the thought of them being so was very appealing. " I am here as a consultant and I will help in the matter in whatever way I can, but the senate is the office that approves weapons not the Jedi Order," Anakin explained.

Ekon was silent for a moment he was about to speak when the ambassador came into the conversation her body and facial features were only masked by sheer coverings and were very much so visible to the eye only they were now colored pink. "Master Skywalker would you do a demonstration for the people?" she asked energetically. She was out of breath from the vigorous dance. Anakin smirked at the question. He had gone to several places where the nobility of the land wanted to see some Force Trick or another, usually he didn't mind, he actually liked to do it, Though Obi-wan said it was frivolous to use the Force for entertainment. Anakin started to get up, but the oppressive weight of the Force on this planet made him wonder if he should exert himself so.

"I don't know…" he muttered slowly.

"Don't be shy, Master Skywalker, everybody here would love to see it, especially little Kieza," the ambassador tugged mildly on a child's arm who was standing behind her pulling the girl up front to stand by her side. The little girl was adorable. She was a very young child, probably only about seven years old. She was thin with raven black hair and light colored eyes that looked up hopefully at the young knight.

"Please Master Jedi," the little girl said hopefully. "H-h-hadarah told me a story once that said…said Jedi could levi…make things float in the air and then my older brother Shiza said that wasn't true," the little gril explained nervously and she looked down at her bare feet that were tattooed just like the older woman's hands that she stood next to. She looked back up at the ambassador whose eyes crinkled with affection.

"Well Shiza hasn't met very many Jedi has he?" Anakin asked uncrossing his legs and beginning to get to his feet. Little Kieza's black curls shuck right along with her head. "And I'm sure Ambassador Hadarah is much wiser than he," Anakin shrugged and winked at the emerald eyes that stared back at him.

"So you'll do it?" the little tribal girl asked folding her hands tightly together.

"Who am I to deny the request of so beautiful a lady?" Anakin reasoned stretching and then bending down and pinching the young Bantku Tribe girls brown cheek. Child giggled and then dashed to take the seat where the Jedi had just left.

"Splendid!" Hadarah chimed in a breathy voice. She walked Anakin over to a tribal man dressed regally. He was taller than his pudgy monarch. He was handsome and chiseled . Ambassador Hadarah called him father. "Master Skywalker has graciously agreed to grace our people and off world guest with a little show," she said taking Anakin's hand looking back at him and giggling.

Hadarah's father the chief elder of the Bantku people looked Anakin in the eye, then inclined his head. "You are too kind master Jedi. I have heard how you have twice indulged my daughters," he said pleasantly.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Anakin eyed the elder curiously.

The elder let out a hardy robust laugh and somehow in the undertones Anakin could hear the resemblance it bore to his eldest daughter, Hadarah's. "First you escort adventurous Hadarah about on the dangerous city streets of Christophsis ," he began and he pinned the ambassador with a scolding yet playful little glare.

"I told my mother about it and in turn she has told my father," Hadarah explained and pretended to pout about it.

"A woman should keep no secrets from her husband," The elder replied giving a snort to let these two young people know that he was serious about the words he had spoken.

"And should a man keep secrets from his wife?" asked young Skywalker his tone jovial.

The elder seemed as if he was really considering the matter. No doubt this regal man had counseled many young people of the tribe and it was obvious that there were no rhetorical questions in his mind. All questions needed swift and decisive answers. "Sometimes a man has to keep things from his wife in order to protect her," the elder stated. The very nature of he and Padme's relationship was that of a secret. Their marriage was a secret, but there had been few secrets between them. Sure he kept some things about the war from her, but Padme was still a civilian and yes he had spared her the details of Lux Bonteri's well deserved execution., but that was about it. But maybe just maybe he should keep these things from her as well. Perhaps it was best that she not know about the way Hadarah found ways to demurely touch his body and how he had almost welcomed it. Padme didn't need to know about the fact that even as he was speaking here with her father they were holding hands and how he hadn't yet tried to remove his from hers.

"Father will announce you once the male dancers are done their routine," Hadarah stated finally letting go of his hand. "I want to go, sit by Keiza she truly has the best seat in the house," the Bantku Tribe ambassador pointed out with a sight giggle in her throat. She then proceeded to walk back to the circle where all were gathered sitting on an ornately woven rug. She pulled the young girl into her lap. She took her seat next to Ekon, but though he seemed to slightly inch closer to her the ambassador hardly seemed as if she noticed her intended existence. Her eyes, which were the most visible part of her face, solely on Anakin.

As soon as the male dancers took their seats once again among the members of the tribe and the Chancellor's entourage Anakin took stage in the center of the circle. He knew he was supposed to feel uncomfortable with all eyes on him, but he felt invigorated by the expectant eyes, by the wild applause, by the gasps and sighs as they marveled at the tricks he had shown them. "He's really good Dara," Little Keiza whispered to her big sister.

Anakin noted how everyone seemed to marvel at his display people seemed to be on the edge of their seats watching his control and precision with his blade. He couldn't help the smug satisfaction that came over him. He hadn't done anything too elaborate really, he had just performed an advanced saber kata, though he did so while remaining in the air most of the time. The whole exercise from start to finish was about 15 minutes long if executed properly. In that whole performance he let his feet slam against the black rock only 12 times. Now he had rehearsed it to perfection times before where he only had needed to use the ground to regain his balance about 9 times, but the strong presence of those unharnessed Force Crystals made that difficult. When he had completed his task sweat dripped down his brow, but he wasn't even out of breath.

"Isn't he the one they call the 'chosen one," asked a young boy who was tall and gangly looking. He flopped by lady Hadarah and snuggled close to her resting his head on his shoulder.

"Shh, Shiza" Hadarah turned to the male child and cautioned, "let him concentrate."

He powered down his saber trying to remain focused on what he was doing now. He was supposed to be showing a doubting youngling just what a Jedi could do. The youngster's question had slightly broken his concentration. Chosen One. He scoffed to himself as he thought about the monikers people had labeled him with. Chosen one, Hero with No Fear, he cringed at the titles. They only brought to surface how far from those things he really was. Anakin had many fears. Chosen One. What was he chosen to do? Chosen to watch those he loved die. It stung to think of all the power he was supposed to have and how in the times when it mattered most it had not helped him achieve his goals. The Force had revealed to him his mothers death, but he hadn't saved her. The Force had guided him to Ahsoka, but in the moments just before they could have escaped he failed her and watched her fall to the ground. His blood begin to boil as he heard the name replay in his mind, Chosen One.

Anakin knew he was capable of performing any move, defeating any foe and fighting with the tireless effort of a machine, but still for all his power that was not enough. His power had not gotten him to Ahsoka quick enough and his power had not kept her alive. He was powerless to stop the death of someone he loved. That one power was out of reach. It was one last kata he had left to master. He had a feeling that it would cost him something to discover this. Just as mastering the Force for levitation had involved a few headaches, but it had been so worth it.

His mind was called back from those thoughts as he heard the crowd cheering, whooping and whistling, the Bantku seemed to like to let out a yelping sound that sounded like a little narf pup. A young Bantku Tribe boy, a warrior in training by the looks of the war paint that he had on his forehead and chest cried out "Again!" Soon others began to holler, chanting wanting more and more from him.

He hadn't even noticed how he had caused the fruit baskets to rise in the air. He mentally separated the fruit out of the baskets and pushed the baskets back to their designated places. Now a large collection of fruit hovered in a swirling vortex in front of him. "Who's still hungry?" Anakin asked a good-natured smile etching over his face. All the children jumped up pointing and yelling. Anakin let out a hearty laugh and sent muja fruit sailing their way. He propelled it out fast at them and the kids had to be fast in order to catch it. The younglings in the camp jumped up dived, snatched and scurried eagerly trying to catch a piece of force propelled food in their mouths. Anakin received a standing ovation from the young and old alike. When he was finished all who gathered gave him a standing ovation. He bowed politely to his audience before slipping back to take his seat.

"That was incredible!" the little boy resting on the Ambassador's shoulder exclaimed when the Jedi took his seat once again.

"I told you Shiza I told you!" little Keiza pointed out almost falling out of her sisters lap with excitement. The young knight and the noble woman laughed.

Before the evenings festivities ended there was one last act of ceremony that needed to be carried out. The Bantku people traditionally ended celebrations by a allowing the members of the Tribe to partake in a communal drink. They shared a very special drink, Jambolla, they called it.

The drink was used to symbolize a connection. During the birthing ceremonies new mothers and fathers would drink a full cup and a dab would be sprinkled in the infants mouth symbolizing the connection that the new family would share. When a young man or woman of the Bantku went on their first hunt and came back successful they would take their first drink as a man or woman of the tribe. Couples also used this drink too at the betrothal and nuptial ceremonies. Despite the fact that the alcoholic nectar was strong even the younglings of the tribe were allowed to partake in small sips on a night like tonight. After all tonight was a very special night all the tribe members hoped. It was a night that would hopefully bring survival to their culture. They had not brought out the Jambolla in many moon revolutions. The nectar could only be gathered from a very special plant that grew on the high mountains on Lexmar. They feared that with all the pollution that the separatist brought with the droid factory that all the flowers had died and Jambolla would be lost to them forever.

The Great Sheik had requested that the drink be brought out and shared amongst the people and with the strangers amongst them. The elders and leaders of the tried railed against such a suggestion. To have outsiders partake of the sacred beverage was unheard of, but the Sheik was obeyed. To push the envelope further the Sheik wanted the elders and members of his own household to share the drink with the members of the esteemed committee that the Chancellor had brought with him as a symbol of forging a connection with the Republic. Two of the Sheiks strapping sons brought out the sacred beverage. It was stored in ornate barrels. All the adults of the tribe began to slowly get up from their seated positions. Children who were still awake followed suit with their parents; they rose and dipped their wooden bowls and cup into the sweet looking nectar. There were many more tribesmen than there were delegates and so most of the tribesman shared the drink amongst themselves, being that the Great Sheik was having his family doing most of the Nectar sharing. He had a very large family. The Great Sheik had 9 wives each one of them providing him with numerous children most of which were well of age to participate in the governmental matters of the Tribe. The Sheik also had several siblings all of which were esteemed elders and leaders in their own right among the Bantku people. There were more than enough royal family members, elders and warriors to share the sacred liquid with the strangers, Ekon observed. Hadarah would be free to share a drink with him. Ekon had hurried to fill his glass ready to comeback and share it with lovely Hadarah. They had not yet had their betrothal ceremony. The crisis which the Bantku Tribe had fallen under was a much more urgent matter than officially verifying that they were to be joined in matrimony. Hadarah had a special role to play in saving their people. She was dedicated to that cause it would have only seemed selfish he would interfere with her responsibilities to her tribe for his own need to know that he had managed to gain the hand of the most beautiful creature this far in the Out Rim. He loved Hadarah, but he also was ready to be considered a man in the Tribe of the Great Shiek. (In his own Tribe he had never had a success in the his hunt. Being so he had never been given the full rights of a man. He was a disgrace and had been sent away. It seemed to be a misfortune that he should go and study amongst other peoples of the galaxy, but his misfortune had given him the knowledge to become of use to the Bantku once again. He alone was educated enough to know a valuable minerals the asteroid possessed enabling him to build the weapon that could save the Tribe. Allowing him the opportunity to prove his manhood once more; if he married a woman of The Great Shiek's Tribe he would be a man by default.) Now was a perfect time for he and Hadarah to proclaim the bond they would form before the whole tribe.

Different elders and members of the Sheiks family went to share drinks with the delegates from the Republic. The Sheik shared a drink with the Chancellor. The Chief Warrior of the Bantku Tribe, a relative of the ambassador was going to share a drink with the Jedi, but Ambassador Hadarah sauntered over and intercepted the act. " Uncle would you allow me?" she asked giving only a subtle indication with her eyes of what her intent was.

" Hadarah I would think you would wish to drink from the same cup as Ekon tonight,"her warrior uncle stated. He had been there when Ekon traded the knowledge for what was needed to build the super weapon in order to obtain a bride of choice. Ekon was restless for his pretty young bride.

"Oh Uncle," Hadarah laughed she searched throughout the crowd for her older groom to be, "My duty to this tribe comes before my duty to Ekon, he is not yet my husband," Hadarah said and her tone was low and bitter.

"Of course," the mighty man bowed to her will. He had always had a softspot in his heart for the young ambassador. She was the daughter of his sister. His sister had been her father's first wife. She had produced two children one was now dead. Hadarah was very special to him for this reason. It was for that reason that he tried to make her father reconsider the request of Ekon. He knew that Hadarah could never be happy with a man such as the scholar from another tribe. "You are most worthy to have the honor of sharing this cup with our guests my niece it is you who have brought the Republic here," he was practically wrapped his rock solid bulky arm around her,

"You are too kind," she stated respectfully and touched his arm that bulged with muscles.

"No little one, you have done something great. Your brother would be so proud," The bigger man's eyes glistened.

" I do this for his honor. He did not deserve to die like that. He should be here. We should all celebrate together," she expressed anger coming out in a coarse tone as she clenched the thin neck of the glass.

"In time he shall be avenged," Hadarah's uncle assured her and patted her on the shoulder. He then moved to go and share a drink with another relative of theirs.

With that she continued on her way to Anakin. He was beautiful with his dirty blonde hair, bright smile and confident gait. He was like looking at a young stag. Though Hadarah had not participated in a hunt in some time her mind and eye were always those of a huntress. She knew how some hunters went after weak prey. They chose game that could easily be brought down because it was feeble, maimed, sick or old, but she had never been that type of game chaser. No, she set her eye on higher heights_. When she had prepared to go out on The First Hunt Ceremony at age 16 her father and mother had taken her out a few times in the months prior to the ceremony. Her father always told her to chase a baby Anju, the chubby creature could hardly escape on its spindly little legs and she always felt guilty bringing down such a prey. It hardly stood a chance. It made pitiful cries when it died. It wasn't fun at all to hunt for such game. A few weeks later she remembered asking her older brother to take her. It was late at night, her parents and other siblings were asleep. Her parents had not taken her hunting in quite some time, they didn't need to hunt. Their cupboards were filled with good meat and her father and mother had tried to assure her that their would be plenty more opportunities t hunt before the rainy season set in. They said that by the spring she would be more than ready to participate in the First Hunt Ceremony. It perplexed her older brother as to why she wanted to go on the late night hunt, but none the less he took her to the plains. The Anju came out in large herds at night. Her brother had pointed out a sickly looking bunch and told her to shoot one, but young Hadarah wasn't interested in having those weak things for her prey. " I want to hunt a good one," she insisted. " I want to hunt something strong. It doesn't take much skill to capture one of these, besides the meat will be tough and the pelt won't be any good to sell," she explained. Her brother obliged her request with pleasure. With that she and her brother walked across the plains of Lexmar searching for the perfect quarry. They searched high and low; late into the night until they found a worthy beast. Hadarah never forgot that Anju bull. He was quite a sight to behold. He had a thick coat of a deep red shade, he bound and leapt through the air snorting and kicking and making a spectacular display, the others swarmed around him lowing as if encouraging him to show them more. That was a creature worthy of the chase._ She looked at the young Jedi a slow grin crawling across her features: he was worthy of the chase, the young ambassador confirmed to herself. "Share a drink with me, Master Skywalker," it was not request the way she stated it.

Anakin looked at the proffered glass held gently between her index finger and her thumb. Her other hand rested on her hip accentuating her perfect figure. The thin, glittering, pink veil could not hide the enticing smile that had formed on her lips. She stepped closer when Anakin hesitated. Her body swayed sensuously when she walked and before he knew it she was only inches from him.

He thought about the treat that she was offering him. He could smell the drink as soon as the big vile had been open. The Bantku made strong drinks. Most of the Chancellor's party was already intoxicated and although Anakin wasn't drunk the strange feeling that the leaking Force Crystals on this planet magnified the effects of the strange alcohol he had already been served. Still he didn't want to seem rude. After all this was a gesture symbolizing peace and new found friendships. The whole operation with the Bantku was delicate. The Bantku were distrusting of outsiders and didn't take kindly when their gifts weren't accepted. He was taking this drink for the sake of the mission, in the name of diplomacy. It was a necessary part of negotiations he explained to the disapproving scowl that he imagined Obi-wan wearing in the back of his mind.

He reached out his gloved hand slowly to take the drink. "Thank you my lady," he smiled at her, "what is it?" he bent over the glass and looked at the swirling thick golden drink that almost looked like syrup.

"Don't be nervous," Hadarah whispered, "I will drink first," she explained as she lifted up the veil and brought the cup to her lips. " It is Jambolla." She took a long sip from her vessel and seemed to enjoy every moment that it caressed her tongue. She licked her lips slowly when she was done. "Mmm. So good," she purred now handing the glass to Knight Skywalker.

Anakin watched helplessly as her tongue continued to lick the sweet residue of the beverage off the sides of her mouth. She was mesmerizingly beautiful. He tried to quell the feelings that such acts caused in him. He was a Jedi he was controlled (that should be true, but at times he knew it was the furthest thing from the truth). He was married, he was committed (that was true. It had been true one hundred percent of the time, but) He was a man prone to temptation and weakness (That was always true) Ambassador Hadarah was stunning.

She was still holding the drink in her hand presenting it to the dumbstruck Jedi. Anakin slightly shook his head clearing it from the strong suppression of Force Energy that seeped from the asteroid or maybe he was clearing it from the alcohol, or maybe trying the shake Hadarah's exquisite form from burning in the back of his mind. His hand finally touched the glass. She laughed a little before speaking, "When you share this drink with me it will symbolize trust," Anakin nodded and brought the drink closer to his chest, "It will be symbolic of respect we share one for another," He took the glass to his lips. The Ambassador slipped her hand from behind her back and touched the one that his hand dangling by his side. "And connection," she breathed in a raspy sultry tone. Her emerald eyes had been down cast for a long time while she spoke but now the glanced up at his. He quickly closed his eyes and took a sip of theJambolla. It was good. It was sweet like nothing he had tasted before. "You like?" she asked a genuinely curious.

"It's delicious my I am not surprised, everything I tasted here tonight was wonderful." He smiled at her.

"Imagine that there is still so much here you haven't tasted," she quipped.

"Maybe that is for the best." He began looking at her seriously,  
>"I wouldn't want to over indulge," Anakin explained<p>

"Even a Jedi must make room for indulgence sometime,"

"but sometimes too much of a good thing can be bad for you," he cautioned her.

"I have yet to see that," Hadarah shrugged pleasantly. "There is not so much left," she stated looking into the glass. "Why don't you finish it," she suggested. "We have not brought out the Jambolla in many moon rotations," she explained. "It is costly and the plant from which it grows we can no longer access. It is lost to us on Lexmar. It is even possible now that the droid factories have killed all of the delicate Makoka flowers" her voice fell a little and she put her hand to her heart seeming overcome with emotion."Who knows when we will taste such divinity again,".

"Soon my lady you can not give up hope that one day Lexmar will be returned to your people. I'm sure the delegates from the Senate want to invest in what your tribe has to offer." Anakin corrected her.

"A hope is all that is for now, but still have this drink and in battles to come if there is a fight to be had for the saving of my poor home y remember what you are fighting for," she grinned temptingly giving the drink back to Anakin Skywalker. Without much more thought he swallowed the remainder of the contents. The Ambassador's lips maintained a casual smirk, but her green eyes flickered like an ignited lightsaber with delight.

Ekon had watched much of the exchanged between the woman he was due to wed and the young Jedi knight. He burned with jealousy, but what could he do. He was no warrior or hunter, no match for a Jedi, especially one so skilled. With defeat he dropped his glass of Jambolla on the desolate rocky ground. Its valuable contests spilled over into a crater on the asteroid.


	9. Coming to terms

The Bantku people used a synthetic light source to create the illusion of day and night in deep space. When the pseudo morning light appeared, both the Chancellor's entourage and the elders of the tribe knew what that meant. It meant that the time of hospitality had ended. Now it was time to get down to the reason why they were here… the weapon. The delegates gathered in a large tent in the center of the village. It was The Tent of the Elders. It was a spacious pavilion with all the regal beauty that a grand palace would possess. When all arrived they were presented with a grand breakfast. A table was filled with fruits and pastries and delectable meats. The members of the Tribe set on one side of the table and the Chancellors party set on the other. They were seated on the ground with colorful pillows. Servants quickly attended to the needs of the vistitors. They refilled empty beverages almost instantly and made sure that the table never looked as though it were becoming empty. Bantku girls fanned the elders and the distinguished Senators and digitaries. The Senate guards and several Bantku Tribe warriors stood outside the tent to make sure that all inside remained undisturbed for the duration of the discussion. A few women and children were allowed to sit in on the discussion, but even most of the family members of the Great Sheik had been dismissed from the function. Ambassador Hadarah and the Great Shiek's head wife were the only females from the Tribe seated at the banquet table.

It had been hours and the negotiations were still not going favorably for the people of the Bantku Tribe. The Senators and Representative from the Republic were still extremely wary of the usually secretive people. "The Bantku have never been known as weapons specialist," Bail Organa commented he glanced at the Shiek. " I mean no offense when I say this, but your tribe isn't very technologically savvy," He continued, "How can we even trust that this product you have invented will actually work?"

"Are people have always been known as quality traders throughout the galaxy. We would not offer something for sale that was not of good quality," the chief minister expressed.

"Desperate times do push people to desperate measure though," The Speaker of the House narrowed his eyes. The Bantku could not merely rest on their laurels to impress him. "And pressured production often becomes faulty."

"Ekon, studied in a University on one of the moons of Naboo, he is a chemist and knows much about engineering," The Sheik spoke up.

"I have also brought a scientist of the highest caliber with me from Coruscant," The Chancellor explained as he pointed to the female scientist who had been pivotal in the creation of a special bomb that was now being used at large by the Republic army. "It is not to slight you Dr. Ekon, but we must be sure," The Chancellor expressed.

"No, it is fine Chancellor," Ekon spoke up. "I would be honored to have a colleague review my discoveries and see what we are truly on the verge of," the middle aged man inclined his head toward the leader of the scientific board from Coruscant.

" Chemical compounds and measurements can be discussed at a later time," Mon Mothma spoke out abruptly. "It is not just a worry over the function of the weapon that concerns me. For almost a century the Republic has offered the Bantku people friendship and protection by asking for you to join with the millions of systems that make us up and only now do you chose to be part of us," She crossed her arms over her chest, "How convenient."

"The Bantku never spat at the friendship of the Republic. For many generations we have been considered a territory of the Republic," Hadarah's father, one of the tribes leaders explained.

"But now that you are on the verge of collapse you want all the rights of a full citizenship? That is a tad convenient," expressed one of the Chancellor's dignitaries.

"We have the right to maintain the sovereignty. We are traders. By aligning with the Republic we would have cut off trade with other world that were not members of the Republic," The Sheik explained. "because of trade federation regulations," the royal man added as he cut a sideways glance at the salamander like senator who represented the Federation.

"But now you want only to have dealings with us?" The Chancellor asked in a gentle questioning voice.

"Yes Supreme Chancellor," The Shieks voice was low and he looked down away from the vicious stares of the crowd around him. "now it doesn't matter who we are allowed to trade with for we have nothing to trade, save this weapon" the king almost sounded broken.

" You seek only to use the Republic to your own ends!" Mon Mothma expressed with vehemence. "The Bantku are no different than the trade federation. They want to get a foothold in the Republic only to make us in debt!" she told her fellow delegates. The Senators nodded in agreement.

"The Trade Federation has been a member of the Republic since the earliest days of it's conception," The Trade representative spoke up to defend his system.

"Yet only in recent years have you participated in the senate," Mon Mothma pointed out.

"Senator Mon Mothma, please." The Chancellor began his voice was patient and placid. "You have much passion my dear, but we must focus on the issue at hand. The Trade Federation is not to be attacked in this matter. We are discussing allowing this weapon to be part of the Republics arsenal." He reminded her. Mon Mothma composed herself and sat back in her seat.

"You accuse us of using you, but it is you who have used us. We are a protectorate system, but have we been protected? NO!" Hadarah declared. "Where was the Republic when Lexmar was being over run by separatist? Where was the protection we were promised as a territory wen droids came and decimated Tribal grounds? What help did the Republic send to us when they built their factories and poisoned the environment?" Her green eyes flickered with condemnation as she looked in the eyes of the noble senators.

"My dear girl," Tarkin spoke up, " As a territory system you must realize that your needs are secondary to that of Republic citizens," Tarkin said laughing as he held the cocktail in his hands.

Hadarah's green eyes narrowed, "And why is that Capatin?" she spat.

"You wanted protection and protection would have been readily available to you during peace time, but Ambassador this is war. The resources of the Republic are spread thin. We can't squander the tax payers dollars and aid to those who don't contribute to helping make the revenue for the Republic," He tossed his hand back looking to the crowd of delegates who all readily took his side.

"How dare you," the young Ambassador railed.

"The truth of the matter my pretty," Tarkin turned his head back to gaze into her entrancing eyes. He had yet to look upon her face fully, but he knew that she was gorgeous. "The Grand Army of the Republic is not a charity organization. Perhaps you should petitioned the Jedi Council for an intervention in your misfortune," He inclined his head to General Skywalker.

A dig, Anakin knew to be meant for the Jedi. Anakin gritted his teeth forcing himself to remain calm,dignified and aloof. After all, that was everyone expected a Jedi to behave. The respect Anakin had for Captain Tarkin fluctuated daily. Tarkin spoke anything out his mouth that he wanted to about the Jedi Order sometimes Anakin agreed and sometimes he wanted to tell Tarkin the type of fool he really sounded like.

"Yes perhaps we should have," She replied her eyes also looking at General Skywalker. Her jade pupils glistened with fury at the nonchalance that Tarkin place on the lives of her people. Her eyes implored the young Jedi knight to say something. Anakin didn't know if it was the Force allowing him to pick up on her thoughts or if it was the fact that her green eyes were mirrors to the depths of her soul. Still he remained silent.

"It was known before that you dealt with the Separatist, how can we trust that you haven't built a weapon for them one that is even more powerful?" questioned the Speaker of the House indignantly. He stood and pointed her finger accusingly in the Sheiks face.

" As you have pointed out Chancellor we are an unaligned system and if we did produce weapons for the Separatist we violate no treaty," The pudgy ruler rebuffed the rudeness that he had received in his tent with his curt reply, "and have the right to trade with who ever we please," the sheik responded coolly his arms folded on his fat belly.

"So you admit that you are still having dealings with the Separatist?" Mon Mothma insisted.

"Senator Mon Mothma you must calm yourself," the Chancellor insisted.

"I'm sorry Chancellor Palpatine, but I cannot sit back and have the Republic become any deeper entangled with these bureaucrats ," she huffed

"Our planet was attacked by the Separatists! They came and took over! They destroyed good farmland and the environment. They killed off most of the Anju. Lexmar is dying under their tyranny. Many of our brothers and sisters have died because of them. Why do you think we would do anything to help scum like that?" she countered with vehemence toward the redhead senator. Mon Mothma drew back almost fearful of the young woman's powerful anger.

"You have a home here in this asteroid belt is that not enough for you for now?"

"We have no food here! We will starve to death once our surpluses run out!" Hadarah's father one of the most respected elder spoke up.

"Your people's need for survival is well understood, Great Shiek and the Republic is willing to send you relief in a humanitarian loan," The speaker of the house replied.

"My people have never once begged. We will be indebted to no one. What we offer you is a fair trade." The Sheik insisted he looked only at the Chancellor.

"The price you have put on this weapon is outrageous. Especially, since it has not been tested it could very well be a dud! We know little about it," Oshnee reminded everyone seated around the Sheiks' great table.

"I think we have heard enough talk from each side. Now it is time that we see the facts," the Chancellor stated. "We have heard the promises of what the weapon can do, but not it must be proven to us. We must see this magnificent creation for ourselves. That is the only way to truly appraise its worth." The Chancellor explained and his delegates nodded and clapped for his wisdom. "I suggest, with your permission of course, Great Sheik, that we take a short recess from this debate."

The Sheik nodded his approval and it was agreed upon that they needed to take a few hours time away from the heated meeting. Delegates from both sides stormed out. The Chancellor remained seated. He looked somewhat pensive brows furrowed, hands covering his mouth as he thought. "Chancellor," young Skywalker spoke coming up behind him, "Is everything alright?"

"Mmm," The Chancellor looked up at him and gave a courteous smile though his lips remained tight. "This gathering didn't go at all the way I had intended it to," he explained.

"I must say myself I am surprised that so many senators seemed to have so much protest against it," Anakin shrugged then frowned deeply, but turned his head hoping that the Chancellor wouldn't catch his grimace. The senate were only concerned with the monetary cost of the weapon, but war had greater cost than mere credits.

"Some valid concerns were raised," Chancellor Palpatine admitted.

"They haven't even seen the weapon in action yet and they put it down. The disinterest is a little rash to me."

"Many decisions in this war have been made rashly, my boy," stated the Supreme Chancellor he sighed an rubbed his hands over his eyes. "We do not want to isolate the Bantku Tribes at this time. We don't want to make more enemies," Palpatine clarified.

"I agree, but the Bantku aren't much of a threat to the Republic." Anakin gave words that he hoped would reassure his mentor.

Palpatine shuck his head vigorously, "oh but they are my boy, if we reject the weapon, I do not think the Bantku will hesitate to sell it to the Separatists out of spite. Then we will be the ones to blame for our own demise," The Chancellor's face once again looked quite stricken.

Anakin didn't like seeing his old friend so worried, "Don't worry Chancellor I'm sure that once the senators' bellies have stopped grumbling they'll be able to think more reasonably," he flashed a playful smile.

The Chancellor's eyes crinkled and he gave a smile back. "Let us hope you are right Anakin," he muttered and patted Anakin's should as he stood.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Chancellor?"

"Oh I will my boy in due time. I have a few things that I would like discuss with Ambassador Hadarah, before the we are called back to order," the elderly politician explained. Anakin accepted his answer and excused himself.

Anakin found a small café that no doubt had been set up for traders when they would stop by to trade with the Bantku people. The proprietor of the establishment looked excited to have the business of the young Jedi. It had been brought to the young Jedj's attention that since the attack on exmar the Bantku had not been charging one another for good and services, not with physical money anyway. He was sure that the small business man was eager to have a paying costumer again.

Anakin's mind turned while he ate plate full of native delicacies. He wondered if he should inform the Jedi Council of the things that were taking place. The fact that there were Force Crystal's present was enough of a reason for the Jedi Council to send the AgriCorp out to investigate the matter. He wondered should he mediate this debate about the weapons issue. True he had not been sent to mediate, but that was part of his role as a Jedi. Still the council had insisted that he take a leave from active duty. He doubted that any member on the Council would think him stable enough after the death of his padawan to mediate. If they thought tthat then they would have given him a week or two at the most to recuperate and then sent him right into the field again. Maybe their distrust for him was warranted in this situation. A mediator was expected to be impartial having no stake in the matter either way. He could not fane impartiality. The very thought of the Separatists gaining a weapon that had those type of destructive capabilities was inconceivable. The Separatists would never have anything that could rip another person he loved away from him, he swore.

Knight Skywalker proceeded to try and focus on his meal. It was delicious. It was spicy and tangy and had a little bit of sweetness to it. Just like that drink he had shared with Ambassador Hadarah. He had slept like a baby after drinking that. He tried to imagine that it had been other things. The pounding headache he had that night from the assault of raw Force Energy, the chilled atmosphere of the asteroid, the filling food he had eaten all night, but that Jambolla hadn't helped any.

A few large Bantku soldiers strolled into the little café. They were escorting a noble woman who was cloaked of course, but the amount of jewels she wore over her garbs revealed her wealth. Anakin knew all to well it was the ambassador. He tried to overt his eyes in hopes that she wouldn't see him. "Master Skywalker, may I join you," A sensual voice asked coming from behind him. A shiver shot up his spine as he heard her cool tone call to him. She didn't wait for him to reply she immediately took a seat in the booth with him.

Anakin sighed in relief at least she was covered. She was adorned in a lovely aqua ensemble and that had like blue swirls as a design. "My lady," he said standing as she took a seat, "The Chancellor was looking for you… he wanted to meet with you. Did you speak with him?" his words came out rushed and anxious.

"Yes, I did , we met." Hadarah's words were clipped and her entrancing eyes shifted back and fort nervously. She put up her had signaling for the waiter. She placed her order quickly. "What did you order?" she asked Anakin cordially. The young Jedi was almost taken aback by her casualness.

"Just some soup," the young knight responded and he ladled the contents around.

"it is not to your liking?" the Bantku woman inquired. She looked at the bowl the contents had hardly been disposed of. "Shame. I was under the impression that you enjoyed our cuisine last night."

"No, it isn't that my lady, it's very good," the young Jedi scooped a spoonful into his mouth, "I just don't have much of an appetite," he explained.

"Really?"

"I have a headache," Anakin said dismissively. After the fact he was surprised he had shared it with her. He didn't even tell Padme when he was feeling under the weather that quickly. Usually she'd have to keep asking him until he was just so annoyed that he just admitted he wasn't feeling well.

The young ambassador sighed, "Me too. The squabbling of these delegates is enough to give anyone a headache," she went on. The waiter came back and poured a cup of tea for the lady and "Do you mind?" she asked as she pulled out one of her expensive Felucian smolder sticks Anakin did mind. When he was about 15 he had dared anoher padawan Farris to buy some Felucian Smolder Sticks. It didn't take much it was easy to convince the vendor o sell it to them with a bit of Force Persuasion. Well the two of them were caught by Madam Jocasta Nu. They were in a remote corner of the library but they should have known that the old librarian would check ech and every crevice before she left for the night. She dragged Anakin out by his ear, to Farris she was much more gentle. She chidd him verbally saying how he should not be so easily influenced by his peers. She then lead him to the Healers ward being that Farris started to immediately have an allergic reaction. Obi-wan was not pleased when he was woken up in te middle of the night to find hs apprentice squirming from the pain of his ear being twiste to the point where he felt like it would fall off. Obi-wan told the elder that he would handle it. At first Master Kenobi said nothing he just merely went to check on Farris. When he returned he gave a brief report on Farris' status. Anakin was relieved to find that the other padawan was ok. Farris was far from what Anakin would call a friend but he hadn't wanted harm to come to him physically he had merely wanted the goody-two-shoes to get in trouble for once. That hadn't been successful. "So you like smolder sticks, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked he inclined his auburn eyebrows and looked at his padawan teasingly.

"Yeah," Anakin said quickly too quickly, he realized the mistake and clapped his hnad over his mouth. "I mean I was just curious, Master" e tried to look down and sound contrite.

"Well why don't you have another," Obi-wan offered the box to him Anakin hesistated and said no, but his master insisted. And when he finished the first stick Obi-wan insisted again and again until Anakin had smoked almost half a pack. Anakin felt sick. After that he never smoked another smolder stick again. Despite his little story, which Padme always found amusing, it was obvious that ambassador was most likely going to do as she pleased. She always did. She peeled back her veil and quickly placed it in her lap. Then she lit her poison of choice. She smiled as she blew a purple smoke ring over to the side.

"I understand that you are concerned about the negotiations my lady… but must you smoke at the table?"

"Negotiations? Negotiations!" Hadarah scoffed ignoring the later of the Jedi's commentary she continued in voice that held mockery under it's silvery tones, "I hardly call what is taking place a negotiations!" she shook her head her eyes glancing across the room and taking note the establishment. It wasn't crowded the men and women and children were in their tents eagerly awaiting news about what their fates would be. "I gave my people such hope. I told the Sheik that the weapon would be easy to pitch. That we would join the Republic by noon and finally our tribe would have the relief we so desperately need. What does the Republic want to loose this war!" she growled and slammed her thin fist on the table. "No," she went on, "They just want to see our people starve to death on this Force forsaken rock!" After the outburst she immediately went back to puffing on her smolder stick. The drag she took this time was longer, deeper and more satisfying.

The rock was everything but Force forsaken. There was a large deposit of Force energy on this place. Though prolonged exposure could have repercussions for future generations of Bantku boys and girls "You must have factored in some resistance," Anakin offered. It honestly pained him to see her in so much distress; smoking, trying to ease her nerves, drumming on the table in an unsteady rhythm and darting her eyes back and forth to the kitchen impatiently waiting for her platter. Hadarah had always presented herself as calm, lighthearted and intelligent. She was still dignified of course, but she was frazzled and worked up. He was also troubled by the way the delegates seemed so willing to overlook the possibilities of a new weapon. They didn't want a new weapon, but yet they had no problem asking the Kaminoans to create more clones. Most of the senators had no problem raising taxes among there own planets to fund the war. They didn't mind asking more and more Jedi to lay down their lives. So many brave Jedi had fallen like Ahsoka.

"Resistance, of course," Hadarah breathed out the smoke from her stick gaining some composure once again. "Still, I did think I'd have some support," her emerald eyes stared him down.

" There is much suspicion now in the senate. There is also a lot of debt," Anakin added trying to lighten the mood. Hadarah's face remained firm and Anakin adequately corrected his expression, "I'm sure many will rally to your cause once they see the weapon in action. Surely you can understand some of the skepticism being that they don't really know if the weapon works," Knight Skywalker offered

"Perhaps," the ambassador said in a thoughtful manner. " I myself have only seen one demonstration of the weapon. But it is potent. To risky to use often." She explained.

"Why is it so risky?" Anakin inquired further as he watched her lips form perfect "Os" as she puffed ring after ring.

"It is complicated and technical. I am no scientist. I don't understand all the jargon. I think there are some harmful radioactive side effects," she shrugged. "Ekon explained it to me. Something about the way the element is being processed. Obviously we don't have state of the art refineries here," she expressed. "May I ask you a question?" the distinguished woman of the Bantku asked.

"Of course," Anakin said with genuine concern.

"Why did you not speak?"

Anakin had not expected her o ask him that, "I beg your pardon?" he asked trying to remain aloof.

Hadarah shuck her head, she almost laughed before she went to take another drag and then returned to the conversation "It is a very simple question," she shrugged and thought of how to rephrase her statement, "We were in that meeting for hours. You said nothing. Am I to surmise that you have no thoughts on the matter?"

"It is really not my place to set policy my lady," Anakin answered feeling proud of himself for his direct and honest answer.

"I must disagree Master Skywalker. You were present in the meeting and you more than any of those senators know what is needed for the war. Does the thought of a weapon that could help you achieve victory have no appeal?" she implored him.

"I'm intrigued by the idea Ambassador, but I was not sent by the Jedi Council to condone weapons or negotiate treaties," Anakin explained.

"Of course, but you were not sent by the council at all, were you?" she inquires sweetly she toyed with her smolder stick and chuckled knowingly.

"I…I…how do you know?"

"The Chancellor informed me that he wanted you with him," she shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be on meditative retreat. The Council condone my coming only to pacify me until they decide I am ready to go back into active duty," Anakine explained to her his voice dripping with distain.

"But you are here," Hadarah interjected quickly.

"As the Chancellor's guest," Anakin pointed out

"Are not all the others," the lady replied wittingly. Anakin started to speak and then shut his mouth. Hadarah was good no matter what he said he'd imagine she'd have some argument. Anakin liked a healthy debate but he couldn't keep at it for hours as he imagine the woman before him could. "Ah-ha! You are silent!" Hadarah pointed out a playful laugh coming out of her. "I mean no disrespect Master Skywalker. I do not presume to tell you your role as a Jedi, but the Chancellor asked you come for a purpose and not just mere security I am sure. The Chancellor told me that he had selected these delegates because he trusted them to look out for the interests of the Republic the best. The Jedi have often been heeded for their wisdom. I'm sure that if the other delegates thought you were in favor of the weapon many would follow through with the deal," Hadarah suggested. Anakin remained quiet, "besides, do you really feel that the Senate should have jurisdiction in these matters?"

"In matter about a potential weapon of mass destruction? Why yes, my lady," he responded in earnest. "if such things were not regulated than planets could take up arms and use them against each other at will. Then we would be in an even bigger war than the one we are fighting at present," he explained to her.

"But the weapon isn't for any individual planet or government use. It is for the Republic army. The weapon will be in the hands of the most trusted and capable beings in the galaxy... people like you Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi will be the ones using the weapon. Therefore I believe you do have a say," she reasoned. Young Skywalker couldn't deny her logic.

"What would you have me do?" Anakin asked his voice low and he avoided eye contact. He raked his spoon through his soup.

Hadarah slinked her hand across the table and lightly brushed her flesh against the young Jedi's, causing him to look up at her."You know what to do. Think of your apprentice," she whispered.

Anakin pulled his hand away from her touch like it burned. "What?" he asked a hard look in his eyes. "Ahsoka is dead!" he reminded her harshly.

She didn't seem to be that offended by his rough tone. "I know," she replied softly, "Like my brother," he put her hand to her heart and held the smolder stick away from her face. "But what did they die for?"

"You mock her death?" Anakin growled.

"No, no. please," the ambassador said putting her hands up in front of her. "My brother died tragically after torture, just like Ahsoka did. He died fighting for our home. He died with the hope that his sacrifice would keep other from having to fall. I only supposed that maybe Ahsoka did too."

Anakin breathed, he relaxed. He forgot how much Hadarah understood. Her jade eyes reflecting the passion and sorrow that he himself knew. "She was always ready to do what needed to be done if she thought it would bring this war closer to an end." He explained

"Then she would want the Republic to have what we offer," the Bantku Tribe Ambassador whispered.

"Weapons don't win battles, my lady"

"But they could even the odds," Hadarah countered. " My people were forced to flee for our lives because we did not possess the technology that Count Dooku had with his droids. My brother, though a very skilled and capable warrior could not over come the fire power of the droid armies. This is a technological war, if the Republic expects to win they will need technological advantages," she stated.

"I understand and agree with you position…but"

"There can be no but with that Master Jedi. Think of all those who have lost their lives in this war. Like my brother." Her voice quivered and she let out a pent up sigh that flowed into a sob. Her hand flew to her mouth to try and stifle the emotions that were erupting forth from her. Her green eyes filled with tears that brimmed to the top and then splattered out of her eyes.

"Ambassador," Anakin voice was and tender, he reached his hand out across the table. His hand managed to brush her shoulder. The gesture was meant to be comforting. He hated seeing women cry.

"Think of a Ahsoka. What would she want?" the Ambassador question boldly and started to wipe her tears. When done she covered the hand that lingered on her shoulder with her on.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin snapped. His thoughts went to his happy apprentice. A young girl full of vigor and energy who was always willing to fight for the Republic. She was never afraid to take the risk if she thought tat innocent lives would be spared. In the end she had given all she could for the Republic. "She can't want anything! She's gone!" With weary blue eyes Anakin stared into the jade green pupils of the ambassador, "What can I do for her now?" Anakin railed despite the collected manner of the beautiful young woman he was with. "I couldn't get to her in time! I couldn't save her," he broke. "I already killed him," he explained his expression contorting as he saw himself decapitate Lux Bonteri once more.

"It is not enough, is it?" the Bantku Tribe Ambassador asked. Anakin shuck his head losing vocal ability for the moment as he listened to Ambassador Hadarah's sensual accent. "It is this war that has killed her not just the person. You have ended a life, but you haven't ended the cause. With this weapon you could end the cause and then she could rest in peace," the ambassador explained breathlessly.

Rest in peace? Anakin's mind puzzled over the thought. Obi-wan said Ahsoka was at peace now that she was in the Force, but Anakin hadn't believed that for a second. How could anyone be at peace when they had been cut done so young? She was restless soul aching because she had been slain before her time. His master would say no one is cut down before their time, but that was just a stupid cliché that Jedi used constantly to try and numb pain. Hadn't Qui-Gon died too soon and his mother. She had barely tasted freedom before she was bound again and left to rot. He liked the Bantku philosophy much more "I wasn't brought here to…"  
>"Of course you were." Hadarah said her green eyes half-lidded as once again she reached her hand out to hold his. Anakin put a gloved hand out across the table without much thought. "The Chancellor brought you here because he thinks highly of you." She whispered as if telling a secret, but there wasn't anybody else around. "He believes that you have great influence," she purred allowing her hand to linger on his prosthetic limb a little longer "You are powerful Anakin Skywalker. Help the Republic. Have compassion on the plight of my people, sign for the weapon," she implored now leaning over into his ear. Her breath was warmer since she had been smoking the smolder stick and the rich earthy smell of the drug was on it. She quickly pushed herself away from the Jedi as the waiter came and carried the plate to her. She went to eating her food and ate with much gusto which seemed to be her fashion. She enjoyed a hearty meal.<p>

"Ambassador do you really think this could put Ahsoka's soul at peace," Anakin asked forcing himself to stare at the brown soup and not at the deep emerald eyes that he knew were peering sensuously at him from across the table.

Hadarah considered her words, "My people believe that when a person's last cause is complete then they can finally rest in the Forces afterlife," she shrugged. "If a woman dies in child birth then she can rest in peace because he last mission was to giver her husband a child. My brother's last mission was to take back our homeland. I do not believe he is at peace," she hung her head, "but I am hoping that soon he will be. You made it seem as though Ahsoka wanted to end this war. I believe this weapon will turn the tide in the Republics favor and so it could put her at peace," Hadarah seemed solemn and wise when she explained the beliefs of her people. "I must go," she said quickly.

Anakin caught her by the wrist and trying to hold her at the table. He didn't want her to go he liked the discussion they were having. He liked discussing things with her and all and all that made him uncomfortable. He release her wrist realizing that he must have been grabbing it a lot more forcefully than he had intended because she was wincing. " I'm sorry," he said quickly.

The Bantku Tribe woman slowly massaged her wrist and then twisted it nimbly moving it with serpentine grace. "Think nothing of it," she smiles at him, "You are strong man," she expressed and chuckled slightly, "Luckily, I don't break easy," she quipped and continued to head out the restaurant.

"But your food," Skywalker called.

"You eat it," She said sweetly patting his cheek and rubbing her fingers down his jaw line before walking from the table. She put her light blue veil back across her face only in time to conceal her grin.


End file.
